The Last Stories Before Eternity
by shigatsu26
Summary: It's been a year after the Galaxia arc. and now all the Senshi ready to face their normal life. But what happen when the old lovers once they thought were dead came back along with a new treath? Will they successfully save them or it will be another heartbreaking goodbye? *Main focus : the relationship of Jedaite and Rei but I will include the other Shensi along the way...
1. Chapter 1 HINO REI - VISION

**ACT 1. HINO REI –VISION**

"_**Mars?" **_

_**That voice, the **__**sweet and**__** gentle voice that calling her name. The pale blue eyes that looks like a snowflakes that reflected the blue sky. Just one…just one blink and then she look desperately at the wave of black **__**lightning**__** ripping the long waited scenery in front of her…and then there is nothing left, just an empty space and a broken heart stabbing her over and over again. She heard her friends screaming in agony, the only proof that this was not a dream. The proof that her friends also experiencing the same pain like she does. But she can't scream..she just covering her face…trying so hard to made her tears stop falling…it happen one more time.**_

Rei wake up in her room, her heart pounding so hard until she could hear it in her own ears. That dream again…even after all this years. Even after the Galaxia arc has ended and they finally can feel the peace on Earth…why the memories of that day still as strong as if it was happened just few minutes ago?

"_**Mars?"**_

Rei shoke her head trying to erase those voice that keep echoing inside her head. She is just a normal girl now, maybe not so normal if she had a duty to protect the future Queen of Earth. But at least for now she is just a normal girl. So why she can't act like one? She must stop…stop remembering about him.

So Rei get up and walk to the shrine…sit in front of the fire and do nothing. Just sit there and warming her body. The late night of winter can be so frezzing. It almost half a year now since she got her last vision. All of her vision is mostly about their next enemies or the next dangers that they probably had to face. It's peaceful now, and she greatful for that. Now Usagi and Mamoru could have a normal days to spent. She is happy for them, after all the circumstances that always made their relationship in the edge of distruction, they always ended up standing side by side, holding hands and had a deeper love than before. Who wouldn't what such a love like that.

Usagi and Mamoru's love didn't go as smooth as it's looks like now. The moment when Usagi decided to kill him by the guardian's sword and then kill herself, repeating the same ending that their past life shared is a difficult choice to made. Rei don't think she could be that strong. How can you face the same destiny repeated over and over again? Especialy when the ending is so heartbreaking? Like her own. She's not just watch the men she loved died in front of her once...but twice. And at the both moment she couldn't do anything to save him, or even try to.

The warm of the fire made her sleepy, she didn't remember how long she had fall asleep in the shrine, blanket by the warm of the holy fire and hearing Phobos and Demos in the top of the gate. When she open her eyes again, the fire started to move, it started small but then getting more often after view second. It just like when she had a visions before, so Rei come closer trying to get clearer view at the image that started to show in the middle of fire…what it is now? A new enimies? A new danger? Rei sit straight with a focus face while joining her palms together. When the image become as clear as if she saw it on a television Rei couldn't help but held her breath.

It's like a dejavu…the short wavy blonde hair, the pale blue eyes, slim yet a muscular body smilling from the image at the middle of the fire. Rei feeling numb, her hands trembling while her brain trying so hard to process the information in front of her. And then a single tear fall from her eyes, followed by another one and another one and another one. She started to cry, just like that time she couldn't do anything but to cover her face while her body shaking so hard. When she finally could speak it's nothing more like a wishper in her own ears…the one word. The one word she couldn't say that time when he was there in front of her calling her name before fate decided to separated them once again.

"Jedaite…"

* * *

**Well...this is my first time to write something and publish it. Sorry if my grammar was so bad, English was not my first language so...**

I came with the idea of this story when I bump into one amazing fanfic by : i1976 - blu notte (Even if I didn't know you, your work is so great. Thank You...you guys must read this too!)

so then I decided to made my own version...hope you'll like it.


	2. Chapter 2 AZAI HIRO - JEDAITE

**ACT 2. ****AZAI**** HIRO – JEDAITE**

Hiro staring at the moon in the night sky and then move to the city bellow him, the glimmer and sparkling light that challenging the stars. He woke up again tonight just like this past few years, dreaming about the same thing every single night but he still didn't know the reason behind those dreams. Those raven hair, those purple eyes and then those lightning, the big one and he woke up while holding his chest because he could feel the lightning ripping his heart as if he really was stroke by one. He brush his blonde hair with his fingers realizing that his hand was trembling.

"Who are you?" He ask while look at the dark sky outside his window.

Since he woke up at the hospital few years ago he started to have those dreams. While losing his memories about the past few months. The last thing he remember was he got lost in the mountain while hiking with his college friends. The next thing was he already lying at the hospital bed and his parent crying a happy tears beside him. A storm they said…there is a strange storm in the mountain that day when he got separated. Then they lost him for couple months before they found him in a really bad shape in the darkest part of the mountain. He keep in coma for the next three months. How he got there? What happens during those months? He couldn't remember anything.

He come back to Tokyo, started college once again and living the normal life just like before the accident. But it never really the same as before. He knew it. He came back to the mountain but still nothing could alert his lost memories…like they just been cut off from his brain and vanished trought the air. But then he started to dream. At first he just look at some flash of pictures, then it become more clear night after night. Four girls standing in front of him but he could only see one, the raven hair, those amazingly beautiful purple eyes, and those feelings…how did he describe it? Longing? Missing? Like all he want is just run to her and grab her in his arm. But as he knows the lightning comes and riped him apart.

Hiro walk and grab a coke from the refrigerator, he know it would be a bad idea. A coke? In the middle of the night. He then sit down beside his apartement window drink the coke with a big 'glup' and looking again at the moon that shine so brightly above the sky. He want to meet her…the girl in his dream. If she really exist and not just his fantasy. Maybe she could explain about his dreams, about his missing memories.

* * *

"Yo, Hiro-kun. What you're gonna do this new year eve?" Akiyama Yuu one of his college friend ask him.

"I don't know…going the shrine perhaps." He answer uninterested.

"How ordinary…you see, there is this first year girl in our major that seems interested by you. You want me to intoduce her to you?"

"Nope…thanks."

"How fast!? Are you still looking about the mysterious girl in your dreams? You should stop, man. That odd…even for you. There is so many cute girl in our college so why you don't come to the meeting with me?"

"Because if I go too, there will be more pretty girl that would willing to come, right?"

"Hehehe…"

"Stupid."

They keep arguing while walking to the Sendai bus station, Hiro looking at his watch. It still five minutes until the next bus come. He move to the apartement in Sendai one month ago cause it closer to his college after his parent move to Kyoto. The place is nice, calm and peacefull. There is a big shrine above the hill where he planned to go in the new years eve.

"Hei, Hiro…" His friend talk to him again, "Do you know in this area few years ago a mysterious event was happened."

"Really?" Hiro roll his eyes, it begin again. The paranormal talk with Akiyama Yuu…

"Yeah, they said if you ride the 6.00 bus from here, you will disappear to the other dimension and never comeback." Yuu made a scary face.

"Yeah right…" Hiro holding his smile.

"It's true you know. People begin suspecting the miko in the Hikawa Shrine, they said that this girl had a strange power. One of my neighbour even go there and confront her because her little daughter missing after she go to the shrine…"

"And?" Hiro pretend to look interested.

"I don't know how…but after few days the people had been missing finally back, and they didn't had any memories about their abduction. The police close the case because there is nothing to look for…scary right?"

"Yeah…yeah…there is our bus." Hiro look at the bus that coming from the east…

Their getting into the bus from back door while other people get out from the front door. Hiro sit at the seat near the window. Yuu sit beside him still continuing his story about the mysterious event. Hiro look outside and giving himself a sigh of relief when the bus started to move. But suddenly his body become stiff when his eyes caught a sillouette of a girl walking among the people that just been get out from the bus.

Hiro standing and trying to get a last glimps of the girl, Yuu look at him with a confused face and then smile shamely at the people in the bus that begin to staring at them. But Hiro didn't bother about their gaze…he saw her…it was short but he sure it was her. That long raven hair and slender body, especially that purple eyes…it's her. The girl in his dream.

* * *

**Here you go the second chapter...I f I could I will post it daily...hope my work doesn't get in the way (yeah...I wrote it in the midle of my office time ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3 TWO HEARTS - CROSSING PATH

**ACT 3. TWO HEART – CROSSING PATH**

It's almost Christmas and Usagi force four of them to help her finding a perfect present for Mamoru. Now in this beautiful yet snowy day they come downtown and look in every store for a perfect thing. Rei sighs in desperate when Usagi keeps picking all item that she loves instead looking for Mamoru's present. She tired arguing with her, Ami tap her shoulder and smile at her with a pity and understanding look. Mina and Makoto just shake their head and covering their face in frustration. While Usagi…she is now inside the cake store, buying some beautiful strawberry cake she saw a minute ago.

"We will never find it today…" Rei said while sitting at the bench. Watching Usagi eating her strawberry cake.

"We will. We will. We must. After I ate this we can look for it again." Usagi put her hand on Rei's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"You already say that for the fifth time today…first after you're gone to buy a crepe. Then gone again to buy an ice cream. Then looking at the cat inside the pet shop for almost half an hour. Then after you sit near the pool crying about how your feet getting hurt from walking so long!"

"Rei…you scary." Usagi shoves a big piece of cake and put it in her mouth.

"She should be Usagi-can…" Luna talks to her, "You must learn…"

"Eeeehhh? Luna? You too?"

"This is the last okay?" Amy said with a gentle look in her face, "We definitely must search for Mamoru's present or its gonna be late. Christmas Eve is two days away…"

"Yes! See Rei-chan…why can you be more like Ami-chan." Usagi put out her tough to the raven hair girl..

"How can I be… if you keep acting like this. Ami too, you should be more straight with a girl like this!" Rei looks at Ami who just smiling and nodding at her.

Rei looks back at Usagi who still finishing her cake. It's been a long time since they can spend peaceful time like this. Just hang out together, chatting and having fun together. Rei still worries and hesitate whether she should tell her friends about the vision she had couple days ago or not. Rei then looks at her friends. They finally could living a normal life now, pursuing their dreams. Ami is going to the medical school after graduating high school. Makoto said that she want to be a chef. Mina…she said that any major study is fine as long as there no math subject on it. And Usagi…well the only dream, this girl had is to get married to Mamoru as soon as possible. Is it alright if she inform them about the vision?

"Rei…you alright?" Makoto, who stands next to her started to ask.

"Eh? Ah…I'm fine."

"Since yesterday you keep spacing out sometimes in the middle of our talk. Is everything alright?" Minako asking too, this time with holding her hand.

"I'm fine…the shrine preparation for the new year's eve maybe made me tired." Rei forcing her smile and try to avoid their gaze. Minako and Makoto staring at each other with a confused face.

Two hours later, they finally found a nice sweater and winter jacket that will be perfectly suited to Mamoru. Makoto suggests them to go to the family restaurant that just opened couple days ago on the upper floor, which Usagi agree in an instant. Luna just shaking her head and said that Usagi will be a really fat Queen in the future while Artemis look pitiful at her. Ami, Minako, and Makoto just laugh at Usagi who now had a blushing cheek.

They standing in front of the elevator door, waiting it to open. Rei looks at their reflection in elevator's door. She hopes a moment like this could last forever. Usagi is happy now…that is the important thing here, they already fulfill their duty as the Shensi. Make sure she is saved. Her future is saved. The other girl will agree with this, right? The door is open and they walk in, at the same time the other elevator door beside them opened too and couple boys walk out while still joking around. As the elevator's door, they were in started to close Rei could look clearly at the figure who walking among those boys. The short wavy blonde hair, the tall and slim yet muscular body he has, and a glimpse of his pale blue eyes before the elevator door completely close. It's him...standing just a few steps ahead of her. Rei's heart pounding so hard and she could feel the elevator room getting quite…too quite.

* * *

"Hiro! Woi Hiro-kun!" Hiro looks back at Yuu who's waving at him few steps ahead. "What are you doing there? We're going to the Karaoke now. Let's go."

Hiro nodding but still took the last look at the elevator door that been close. He thinks he saw that girl, maybe not really see. He just feeling someone is looking at him. Hiro heard Yuu and the other calling him again. With a heavy step, he finally turn back and walk toward his friends. Maybe he was wrong…the memory of seeing that girl yesterday maybe raising his hope to see her again, he definitely will search for her…he needed the answer. Badly.

* * *

_**Thank you for your support... I wish I could be better each time I post a new chapter**_

_**My work being filled with numbers recently...a lot of numbers. So, imagine some things between my busy hours do help ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4 SAILOR MARS - MEMORIES

**ACT 4. SAILOR MARS –MEMORIES**

Rei put her book down, looking outside her room to the small garden that now started to fill by white ice fragment. It has been snowing again. Rei bend over to the side of her bed now focusing to the snow that falling so gentle. This white scenery is close enough with the main scenery she remembered about Moon Kingdom's silver domain color. So contrast with the earth that Princess Serenity has been cherished all the time.

_**Princess Serenity always escape from her class in order to come down to **__**the **__**earth, the four Shensi can do nothing because the princess somehow always able to sneak out from them and never listen to their complaint and explanation about the forbidden rule they had in Moon Kingdom. After her visit to earth, Princess Serenity always told them everything she adore about the earth, the cooling breeze in the mid of summer, the rainbow after autumn rain, the magical snow of winter, but especially about the wonderful colors of spring. She describes it as the most beautiful scenery she **__**ever **__**saw, so warm, cheerful, and energetic at the same time...always amuse her every time she saw it.**_

_**One day when the princess going to the earth once again, the Senshi decided to follow her. Half because of their duty but half because they've been curious about the princess' stories. And true…they were being amused too…it's nothing like Moon Kingdom, even though there is flowers and plants and ocean in the Moon Kingdom too, but nothing in there can compare the beautiful scenery they saw that day. A wide blue sky, the deep mysterious ocean, the vast green field, the colorful flowers, everything in there stunning them. **_

"_**Welcome to the Earth Kingdom." The voice**__**s**__**, they heard came from the four armored man standing in front of them in the green field, and they being amused once again. There... standing the Shintenou, the guardians of Prince Endymion. Rei could remember that all of her comrades also couldn't take their eyes off of the four figures in front of them. She wasn't sure if that feeling was love…maybe more like admire…or stunned…or amaze. But after the time past…their feelings begin to changes…just like when Serenity feelings turn from just curiosity to a more pure feelings.**_

"Rei…the bathroom is already empty." His grandfather's voice shook her back to the present day. She answer her grandfather and started to get up and come out from her room.

She sinks her body until just her head could be seen from the bathtub. The warm of the water and the Casablanca aroma she puts there calming her down. Casablanca is always been her favorite flower…since that time when that man gives it to her. Rei close her eyes, her thoughts traveled back again at that time.

"_**So…how you felt the earth now?" The sweet voice tempting in her ears made her lips begin to curve. She holds it…trying to made a stoic and serious face.**_

"_**It's wonderful. No wonder the princess keep running away from her class."**_

_**Jadeite smiles while sit down beside her who still staring at Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion that chatting near the pool. Just feeling him beside her magically erase her tension and stiff gesture. She feeling relaxed. But she keeps looking at Serenity with a sad look. Jadeite realizing it and bend over, trying to get closer to her.**_

"_**What's with that sad look in your eyes?" **_

"_**They…" Mars pointing at two people smiling few meters from them. "Will never have a happy ending, right?"**_

_**Jadeite smiled then leaning against the wall behind him, following Mars' gaze. "Is it because the forbidden rule? That the people of the earth couldn't have any relationship with people from the moon, right?"**_

"_**Even if that rule's never exist, it still be impossible for us to have a relationship like this." Mars shock, hoping that Jadeite didn't realize that she's saying 'us' instead of 'them'. "People of the moon had a bless or a curse that they would live a long life while the people of the earth doesn't," she quickly adding more comments.**_

"_**Indeed…that would be a shame. For you watching us getting older and at one point we would die…but you still have your ageless life." His answer sounds so flat…no emotion or hesitate in them. **_

"_**That's why we should end this as soon as possible." Mars turn her gaze at him. She couldn't hide the sorrow that begin to reflect in her eyes…**_

"_**That's why**__**...**__** we should cherish it as long as possible." Jadeite returns her gaze with a gentler look. His pale blue eyes look so calm like the early morning sky. "It's a bliss that we still could experiences this kind of feelings. Living in the now instead worrying about uncertain future."**_

"_**We should worrying about uncertain future," Mars complain.**_

"_**Sure…but if you do it all the time. How could you celebrating about every beautiful thing you see today? There are so many things to be grateful of. Friends…family…love…life. You should spend your precious time with them today."**_

_**Jadeite stands up and looks at Prince Endymion, "He's an important person for me. But he has important things in his heart too. Protecting him is made sure he's feelings safe and happy even in the most dangerous time." He walk and then pick up one white flower that filling the garden around them. Turn around and handing it over to her. "It's called Casablanca…the meaning behind that flower is celebrated. Like how you should celebrate every moment in your life to the fullest. Then you will never regret about everything you probably miss when you look back from the future."**_

Rei opens her eyes, she can still watch the snow fallings from the windows at the bathroom. Celebrating every moment in life to the fullest instead of worrying the uncertain future…she still couldn't do it, even after all this time the future always frightening her. If they really do meet again someday, Rei keep worrying about the possibility of losing him again, and this time she doesn't think she could bear the pain anymore.

* * *

**_If you saw it, I changed the Cover Image of this story...I drew it myself ^_^_**  
**_Tomorrow I'll post two chapters at once..._**


	5. Chapter 5 CHIBA MAMORU - THE DREAM

**ACT 5. CHIBA MAMORU – THE DREAM**

Mamoru pours a hot coffee into his cup then sit down in the pantry watching the news that been broadcasting on television for ten minutes now. But his thought was never focused there. He started to had dreams again. Not a dream about his past life. Wasn't about a possible future enemy either. He started to dream about the Shintenou, his loyal and most faithful guardians he once had.

The dream is not about their past life when they still with him. Or about them when they've been brought back to life as Dark Kingdom's evil servant. In this dream, he saw them living a life like the others now…like him now. A normal and peaceful life. What is this mean? Are they here right now? On earth? Living a human life, not as the Shintenou but just as a plain human…as normal and ordinary man. Having this thought make him smile. An idea of his Shintenou finally has their own life brought him beyond happy. This past few years he keeps questioning why he never remember about them before, if he did he probably could look for them too and save them.

He's life is perfect now, he finally regain his memories, meet the love of his life, and spending every day with happiness. But something is still missing, something still incomplete. Just if he could have his Shintenou with him like the old time, sharing thought with them, arguing with them, playing or even fighting. They were more than a guardians to him. Just like the Senshi for Usako. They were his best friends, his brothers, his family. That's why without them now the future big family he will soon get would never be complete.

Mamoru stands up and starts walking to the glass table across the room. There, lying four broken stones…Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. All broken into pieces after protecting him from guardian sword's slash…but something has changed about those gems…just like the Silver Crystal after the light being sucked into his body, the light from those gems also disappeared after Mettalia defeated. Like the soul that used to be inside them vanished and leaving the gems just being nothing more than just an ordinary stones…

He look at his pocket watch and then grabbing his winter coat. It almost the time now. It's Christmas Eve and he had an appointment with Usako. Maybe he should tell her about his dream. He knows she will definitely happy to hear it


	6. Chapter 6 A MAN - SEEKING ANSWER

**ACT 6. A MAN – SEEKING ANSWER**

It's Christmas Eve, Hiro regrets his choice to go downtown with his friends. They asked him or dragging him to be exact to go with them to a Christmas party with some other college girls. Now he sits at the corner of the family restaurant trying to be polite to this unbelievably annoying girl that already asking for his phone number and email address the second she sat there. Yuu give him his thumbs up from the other end of the table, Hiro returns it with a glare, but his friend just laugh and continuing his chatting with the other girl.

He sigh and stand up, "Sorry I need to go to the bathroom." He avoiding the girl's sad look at him and walking to the back side of the restaurant. But he didn't go to the bathroom, instead he walk to the emergency door and walk outside to an empty small street between the buildings and look at the main street which full of people and lights. He took out his cellphone and texting Yuu. Say that he has another thing to do and leave first, then he start walking through the cheerful face around him.

His thought traveled back to the day he saw that girl at the bus stop. If he get down from the bus and chasing her that time, would he find the answer now? Would his Christmas Eve be different today? He pull his collar higher to covering his ears and put his hands inside his winter coat, he heard some girl said about snow that begin to fall and how this gonna be a white Christmas and so on and so on, but he didn't bother. He has to find that girl, but where he should start? Waiting at the bus stop all day wouldn't be the answer. He needs to do something more clever than that.

Hiro passes a fancy restaurant and takes a look inside, there is some couples sit there while having their dinner in a romantic mood. Well, it's not like he couldn't find any girl. He knows a lot of girls that would want to spend the night or two with him. But what's the point? He never desires any girl, it maybe sounds funny and ridiculous but he felt a strong feeling toward the girl inside his dream. Not just like 'love' this kid now have been talking about, he felt that the feeling he has is purer…like a kind of feelings the old fashion guy would talk about, not a lusty breathtaking fierce kind of love. It's more like affection. The need of adore and protect and cherish her every time he can. Hiro smile and feeling warm inside.

Hiro came at the crosswalk, waiting the red light to change. He standing there tapping his feet again the icy road. There is small 'ding' sound that no one seems to notice and the light turn green, he walk slowly inside the crowded street and at some point hit another people's shoulder. He almost reaches the other side when he bump someone's body. He turn a bit and saw a man with a black hair who looks like around his age, didn't seems to bother with their contact and keep walking. Hiro could saw his side face and suddenly his head filling with some flash of images...

_**It was a large throne room, filling with a blast sunlight, and in front of him, there is this young man standing with a wise look and gentle smile.**_

Hiro shook his head back to the present. His breath were furious and his heart pounding so hard. Is this another memory? Does he know that guy? Hiro try to look again at the crowd, try to find that man, but he already gone...blending with so many people there. One more question started to form inside his head...who is this guy?

Hiro gets down from the bus, exhale sharply and forming a white steam from his breath. Another puzzle to assemble. Like one question is too easy for him now the fate added another more, how great. The snow still filling the street when his cell phone ringing, Hiro look at it and see an unknown number and then with an annoying face press the answer button…

"Hiro-kun you are so mean…how could you leave me alone like that?" A high pitch voice pierces trough his ear.

Realizing that the caller was the annoying girl from the Christmas party Hiro being more pissed off "How you get this number?" and then knowing the answer a second later. Must be Yuu.

"I really like our chat, so when can we meet again like this?" Hiro presses his temple with his thumb, his going to have the headache if it continue. How it can even call chatting if the only thing she does was talking about herself, mostly to herself the entire time.

"Well, I can't say the exact time…ah, sorry I have a business right now so bye…" With that he ended the call. Hiro looks at his cell phone. Maybe he should change his number. But before that there is one person that going to face his anger.

Hiro shoves his cell phone to his winter coat pocket and still grumbling when he walk across the shrine gate. He suddenly stop his footsteps and staring at the stairs to the uphill shrine. The Hikawa Shrine, where he used to plan to spend his New Year's Eve. It's looking so quiet right now. He never goes up there, can he see all the Juuban Area from there? He look back at his watch, it's still quarter past nine and he has nothing to do, so he turn his body and starting to climb the stairs. He look around at the shrine yard in front of him, there is no one there, a preparation for the New Years Eve is already done tough…

After praying for a moment Hiro looks around again, there is a house beside the shrine, probably where the head priest lives, and a big tree in the yard, bigger than any other tree that grew there. Hiro realizing there are two ravens sit high on it branch. Like they were there watching over him all this time. Is this why they said that this shrine had a mysterious aura? And what did Yuu say about the miko in this shrine? That she could make people disappear with her power? Hiro knock his temple and laugh to himself, since when he started to get into Yuu's ridiculous stories? He is about to walk down again when the two ravens suddenly flew right to him. Hiro covering his face in an instant, he can feel their wings so close to his face and the sound of the wind that created by their move.

"PHOBOS! DEMOS!" A voice came from behind him, and the next seconds the two raven had flew away from him and back to their early position above the tree. Hiro sighs in relief after the two creature release him.

"Sorry…they never act like that before." The same voice talks to him, "Well, once maybe." The voice added.

Hiro fixing his winter coat before answer, "That's alright, maybe I look suspicious to them for being in the shrine at this particular time." He turn back to facing the source of that voice but then he feels his heart stop beating. There is standing in front of him with a white sweater and blue old jeans, a girl with the long raven hair and purple eyes.

"It's you…" He manages to whisper that word with a trembling voice.

* * *

_**As promised I post two chapters today...I hope you like it. And please...please I really need your reviews guys...that will help me a lot**_


	7. Chapter 7 TWO SOULS - STARTED TO BIND

**ACT. 7 TWO SOUL****S**** – STARTED TO BIND**

"It's you…" Rei could hear it so clearly even though the owner of that voice says it in more like a whisper than a loud speak. She couldn't hear anything else besides her own heartbeats now. Why on earth he's been doing here? Does he remember her? Is that why he decided to come here and looking for her? Rei cursing herself for being a bit happy about the thought. She blink her eyes couple times and try to make a flat face before answer.

"I'm sorry?" That's good, her voice sounds flat too even though she could feel her throat being so dry.

Hiro looks at the girl in front of him. Didn't she recognize him? So is that mean that his dream was wrong? Hiro hesitated for a moment,"A…sorry. I'm…my name is Azai Hiro. I move to an apartment around here a month ago. I…" Hiro didn't know how to ask her about his question, "I was in a Christmas party before and decided to go up here before going home…" Hiro smiles shyly, thinking over and over again before finally has the courage to ask her "I'm sorry to ask but…have we met before?"

Rei felt her heart skipped a beat when she hear that question. Is it alright to answer? Or just say that she doesn't know him? Which one? How should she answer that question?

"Ah…I guess maybe not." Rei heard he answer his question by his own. Hiro scratching back of his head feeling nervous before decided to leave. Maybe not now… "I…I better go now. Thanks for helping me dealing with those ravens." He turn his back against her and started to walk.

Rei holds her own hands, trying so hard to remain where she stand instead of running and hug him. Instead of grabbing him and start telling him about everything. Made sure he remembers it, about his past life, about his purpose for being reborn, about her, about them. But who is she that she want to be that selfish? Let him walk away…just let him away. They probably will never meet again, right? Juuban is a big place. That's when she realize the guy turn back facing her once again.

"Ummm…can I…at least knowing your name?" He asked her, trying to press down his nerve.

Rei remains silent for a moment before told him what he wanted to hear, "It's Rei…Hino Rei."

Rei can feel she's going to cry when the man before him smiling with the calm and fascinating smile she'd missed this entire time and say, "Okay…See you again then…Hino-san."

The all four of the Shensi sit down in Mamoru living room, remained silent for the last ten minutes. They still trying to sinking the information Mamoru and Usagi just said. Mamoru had a dream again, and right now is not about a great danger or future enemies, it's about people who used to be both a friend and a foe...the Shintenou.

"So you said...that the Shintenou probably came back to live?" Makoto becomes the first among them that started to speak.

"Yes...and I think that was also the reason why the four gems I had never been shining again. Because their soul were no longer there. Since the beginning,...after Metallia being defeated and we brought back to live by Silver Crystal's power, the Shintenou were brought back too." Mamoru face lightened up with this idea.

"But why you started to dream just now? Why not few years ago?" Minako put her cup on the table and facing Mamoru.

Mamoru just looks at her with a confused face, "I didn't know it either...you are right, if they already came back to live. Why they didn't come to us?" Mamoru thinking hard and then made a sad face, "Are they feeling guilty because of what they have done as the Dark Kingdom's Shintenou?"

Rei looks at her cup, her teacup is already half empty. She's been arguing with her own heart all this time while listening to her friends...maybe she shouldn't hide the information any longer. Her friends sound happy with the possibility of Shintenou being in this world, so why she had to hold it inside her just because it was her who didn't want to regain the pain. Usagi notices her silent and already pulling her chair closer to her.

"Rei-chan? Are you okay?"

Rei lifts her head, seeing Usagi staring at her with a questioned face. When she look at the other people there, they already facing at her direction. Her gaze being shaky and she finally surrenders...

"The truth is...I saw it too." She finally says it. No turning back now.

"What?!" Usagi's voice made her covering her right ear. "When? Where? How?"

"Umm...I got a vision."

"The Shintenou? All of them?" Mamoru bending his body closer to her.

"No...just...Jadeite." Rei looks down again at her cup, didn't know what kind of expression she had on her face right now. But surely she didn't want everyone to look at it. If they have to know, she should tell them everything, "Actually...I already met him." She added and the room filling with a gasp that came out from everyone's lips.

"You met him? For real? In person?" Minako grabs her hand, forcing Rei to facing her.

"Yeah...last night. He came to the shrine."

"Then?" Ami finally broke her silent.

"Nothing...he just went there to pray. He left after that." Rei bit her lower lips.

"So...he didn't recognize you?" Mamoru bends backward and sighs.

"He seems to know me." Rei finally confesses, "He ask if we ever met before...but I don't think he remembers."

"That's it!" Minako claps her palm together, "The reason, why they didn't come to find us, is because they didn't even remember about us yet."

"Mina-chan is right!" Usagi stands up and runs toward Minako, hugging her with the happy face, "The other Shintenou may be...no...they must be out there!"

Rei look at her friends, how Minako smiling widely at Usagi while pinching her cheek, how Makoto laughing at them and say how optimist Usagi is, how Ami silently smiling to herself surely happy about that possibility, and how Mamoru looks at the sky outside with a hopeful gaze. Is it just her who didn't want to meet Jadeite again?

* * *

_**I wish our country has winter...it's being so hot here...even if it's raining outside...**_

**_I've never been writing stories this long before...I hope I could finish this by the end of January...  
please keep read and review my story..._**


	8. Chapter 8 POSSIBILITY - THE MEETING

**ACT.8 POSSIBILITY – ****THE MEETING**

Azai Hiro never felt his steps could be this light, he even couldn't hide his smiling face. But even though he was happy it doesn't mean Yuu can get away from his anger. That boy already falls on his knees in front of him while saying how sorry he was for giving his phone number to that girl. Even made a promise that he will be his servant for the whole month. His other friends laugh so hard when they look at his frightened face.

Hiro's already in the shrine yard, he decided to come here again, last night….something about the look in that girl's eyes told him that she's hiding something. So after convincing his own heart, Hiro decided to ask her now. He look around looking for a bench but found nothing, so he take a sit in the first stair and look at the street below, waiting for her to come. He already spoke to her grandfather a minute ago and he said that Rei still went to her friend's house. He decided to wait…

Today it snowed again...Hiro taunting his fingers together and place it under her chin, closing his eyes and started to recall his dream last night. He started to dream another thing again last night. It's not like one he used to have. He is standing in this vast green field, beside him there's this girl. Rei…look at the sky with her serious yet sad face…

"_**The war will definitely happen." She said…her voice cracking.**_

"_**We don't know yet. Our Prince still trying to convince everyone to stop. We still try so hard to find the one who created this chaos. Hopefully, we will find it soon…" He turns his gaze to her.**_

"_**I've seen it in my vision…"**_

_**He took her hand and squeezing it dearly, "Then you already know on which side I would stand and fight." He smiles and he knew she started to calm down, "We will be fine…You will be fine."**_

_**The war does come in the end…he and **__**the **__**other three people fight along with Rei and the other**__**s**__**, but they surely out of numbers. They've separated, He couldn't see where Rei goes or how is she that time. He fought with all his strength, but he begin to feel exhausted… his will is still strong, even stronger than before but he realize at some point he has to accept his limit.**_

Hiro wakes up when he could feel his body was being stabbed by blade…a lot of blades actually. He has to check his body before realizing that it was just in his dream. But the feeling was real, he still can describe how the cold metal getting trough his body and left a burning and excruciating sensation into his flesh. What is this dream now? Is it a glimpse of his previous life? Or it's just because he spend too much time in playing video games and watching The Lord of The Rings. He still close his eyes when he heard footsteps climbing the stairs, and when the sounds stopping in front of him, Hiro open his eyes slowly, finding Rei standing a couples stairs lower than where he was.

"Hei…" He gives her his most honest smile, but he saw that Rei is trying to press down her own smile. Instead, she gave him the coldest gaze he ever saw. He laugh, "Are you always give that kind of face to the visitor of this shrine? You know it's not good for business right?"

Rei didn't answer, she walk passing him and entering the yard, "Shrine is not a business." He finally heard her voice. Even though it sounds flat he still could sense trembling sounds that she trying to hide.

Hiro standing up, cleaning his jeans, " I came here because my friend told me that the miko of this shrine has a unique ability. It's you, isn't it? The miko of this shrine." He sees Rei turn her back and facing him, "So you come here to mocking me?" She sounds annoying now.

"No…of course not. I'm here because I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes…you see. I have this memory…or dreams…since I don't know, few years maybe." He tries to look at Rei's expression and he got it. She look surprise for a moment and try to cover it the next seconds. He continues, " In those dreams, I saw myself being killed by a lightning…and in other dreams I saw myself die by swords…"

"I can't help you to find the meaning behind those dreams if that is what you want me to do." Rei quickly turns her back again and ready to entering her house.

"That's not what I wanted to ask you." He following her, it works she facing him again. Now he could see a worry…no, a scared expression in her eyes. He is getting closer, there is no way he would let this slip away, "What I wanted to know is…you were in those dreams…why?" He gave her his serious face. Demanding her answer, she look like she already wants to spill out the answer when Hiro heard another voice came from behind him.

"Rei-chan! You forgot to bring the book that you've been …"

Hiro and Rei turn their gaze at the same time. There is this girl with a very long blonde hair that being tied into two weird ponytails. It's looking like a dango if he should describe it. She look at them with a shocked face, her hand covering her wide open mouth. She look like she couldn't find her voice…just pointing her finger at him.

"Usako you shouldn't run like that…"Hiro moves his gaze to a black hair man that just arrived. He's the one he being bumped at back in the crosswalk at Chrismas Eve. The man look at him with the same expression that the girl before him had. Shock and disbelieve. He slowing his steps down, still lock his gaze with him when Hiro heard he finally speak…

"Jadeite?"

* * *

_**After creating Rei and Hiro's meeting, I wonder how I should create the others...**_  
_**Well, I'll do my best to make an exciting story. Maybe I'll put some action after few more chapters.**_

_**so...I hope you'll stay with me until the end of January...**_

_***keep reviews...I really appreciate it (deep bow...)**_


	9. Chapter 9 TRUTH

**ACT.9 TRUTH**

"Here…" Rei place a cup of hot tea in front of him avoiding his 'thank you' and then sit down near the sliding door. Obviously trying to get as far as she can from him. Hiro can't hold his smile, it's too cute. He never describes a girl attitude as cute, they annoying in a lot of occasions. But with this girl, why he always find every gesture she's been showing up is amusing him. He definitely not that kind of guy. Maybe there is something really wrong with him.

"So…Jed..Ummm. Azai-san." The black hair man who he know now as Chiba Mamoru started to break the silent. He sat in front of him with a perfect gentleman manner.

"Just Hiro, please." He gave him a smile.

"Hiro…Umm…I don't know where I should start. But…" Mamoru clearing his throat, "Do you in any possible way, remember me?"

"No." Hiro answer in the instant making Mamoru hesitated, "But somehow, I saw you in the flash of memories or dreams I had."

"Your dreams?" His eyes getting back up with a light of hope.

"Yeah…It started few years ago after I recover from the accident."

"Accident?" The dango hair girl who he know as Tsukino Usagi look at him with curiosity.

"Right. Few years ago I went hiking with my college friends on the mountain in Hokkaido. I got separated and lost. That's the only memories I had about that day. But when I wake up in the hospital, they told me that I already lost on that mountain for almost five months. They found me in the middle of the forest with a serious head injury and internal bleeding. I coma for a three months before I woke up that day. And since then I had this dream." Hiro drinks the tea, the warm filling his body and start to spread while he continuing his story, "It just like a flash of hundred images at first. But after months it became clearer. And it always same. Me in this some kind of cave, there was cold, but I'm not alone. I look at a girl who I know now as Rei…standing in front of me, looking at me. I was trying to call out her name when suddenly out of nowhere there is this loud lightning strikes me. Directly to my heart…and I woke up."

"That's all?" Mamoru sighs while look at Usagi and Rei.

"That's all…mostly about that dream. But recently I had another dreams…sometimes about me in the middle of a war. And in this one I'm death too." Hiro says with a sarcasm in his voice, "And the one I had it when I'm not sleeping."

"It is when I bumped into you actually…in the Christmas Eve."

"What?"

"I suddenly had this vision of you standing in the large throne room with a middle age costume or some kind like that…"

Hiro ended his stories and bend his body against the wall. Waiting for their responses. Mamoru thinking for a moment, he look at Usagi who nodding at him with a gentle smile. Encouraging him. While Rei just look at the outside, to the twilight sky above the shrine.

"I…I know it maybe sounds ridiculous and even crazy but…the truth is what you've been seeing all this time. They were not a dreams…that's a memories. Your real name…or maybe I should say it's your previous name was Jadeite. You are one of my most faithful guardians back in our past life on earth. You've been dying in war between people on earth and people on the moon and being reincarnated in this life." Mamoru look at him with a sad face, "But…before you gain your memories back, old enemies play a trick on you and the rest of my guardians, washed your brain, and made all of you against us…against me. And when you started to have your memories back, they killed you."

Hiro just listens to him. Still trying to find a way to understand. Is that kind of things truly happen? Isn't it just a stories that you used to read a fiction novel or manga? He look at three people that still waiting for his reaction. He could see that Mamoru is serious about the stories, he's not trying to make fun of him. Neither Usagi, her face even though he could saw a playful girl back then, right now this girl is as serious as the man beside her. Hiro turns his gaze to Rei, that girl look at him but then turn her face away. Hiro can catch a glimpse of "He will definitely never believe us" expression in her eyes. Hiro took a deep breath.

"If I being killed that time…then how can I ended up in that forest?" He finally decided to make the things clearer, searching for the gap between the stories.

"We all died that time." Mamoru trying to decide whether he should tell him everything or not, "But there is this thing…you can call it Silver Crystal. It's a powerful thing. In the end, it brings me, Usako and the rest of Shensi back to live. So I thought it maybe brings you too. But because at that moment you were our enemies' servant. The power of Silver Crystal brought you back to your last true memories about your life in this era."

"So you say because we didn't fully remember who we really are, I mean we in the middle of their control. So this thing brought us back to the place where we used to know? To the place where our 'true self' last memories were. In my case, what I remember was being separated from my friends on that mountain. In your case, what you remember was being killed in enemies' place."

"That's the best guess I could have."

"What about the other guardians? Have you find them?"

"No…actually you are the first. The three of them still out there, somewhere." Mamoru stands up and walks to the garden. He stop at the terrace, folding his hand in his chest, "I want to find them too."

Hiro look at the man's back. Somehow he feelings it, a kind of honor, respect, and responsibility toward this man. Maybe it's the truth, even though it sounds weird, or crazy and ridiculous but it's still the truth. He must regain his memories…all of it. That's the way to convincing his rebellious mind. But his heart…Hiro knows that his heart is already going along with the stories…

* * *

_**After this chapter I'll show you a glimpse of the villain.**_

_**I decided to make a battle scene, maybe after one or two more chapter...so stay tune**_


	10. Chapter 10 STORM

**ACT. 10 STORM**

_He found it…the answer, that he's been seek all this centuries. He has been watching them…the pathetic little creatures that trying to conquer the universe. Trying to have it, to rule it. They didn't know the purpose of the universe. But he knows…oh surely he does. The earth is the answer…and the two crossing path is the key. The North and The South. The West and The East. They resurface before, but the time wasn't perfect. But now it is. They are the keys…destroy them and the balance of this universe will meet the end. The switch will be turn off. And once again…what came from the darkness came back into the darkness. It's…the true purpose …true destiny of this universe._

Rei sits in front of the holy fire, something been bothering her since last night. It's not like her other vision. She don't know why but she feels uneasy this time. The fire started to move, but Rei couldn't see anything. Just darkness, a pure darkness, swallowing every star, every light, every life. She opens her eyes, wondering about her vision. It's a new enemy, she could feel it. But it's nothing like the other they've fight before. It seems more…deathly.

Two hours later she once again sits along with the other Senshi in Mamoru's living room. As usual the main character of this story is never bothered by specific information. Usagi lying in front of the television playing a video game. Nothing is really change this day. Well, there is one…Azai Hiro is sitting down beside her, play along with her. He's been gaining his memories little by little now. He already remember about the other Shintenou…or maybe he could say he remember their face. Rei's been watching him for almost a minute now, pretend to look at other direction when she saw Hiro recognizing her gaze. She could see him smiling at her before continuing his activity.

"So about this vision." Mamoru finished his coffee. Sitting on the couch while the other Senshi sits on the sofa.

Rei returning her gaze to Mamoru, "I didn't see anything. It's just black. Darkness that swallowing every stars and light in the sky. Do you see it too? In your dream?"

"I do…last night. Just like you say it's all about darkness. And I got this feeling…I don't know how to describe it. It's like scared. I don't like to say it like that, but that's the only word I could've been thinking of."

"Do you think it's a new threat? A new enemy?" Hiro asked them without even moving his gaze from the screen.

"Perhaps…we not sure. But my dream and Rei's vision rarely wrong."

"Do you think this is why you two had a vision about Shintenou? Maybe we need help to defeating this enemy." Ami said.

"It could be." Luna agrees with her opinion, "Then we should find the others." Artemis adding in his own opinion.

"A…but you know," Hiro cut the talk, "I don't think I could help. I don't remember I still have that kind of power I had during my previous life or during the Dark Kingdom."

"That also true…but maybe it didn't come up because you still didn't fully recover." Mamoru added, "But we can't be sure either. Still, it doesn't matter you guys have it or not we have to find the other."

"Any idea where we should start?" Makoto put a chocolate cookies she baked this morning into her mouth, "Cause we don't have any vision about where they probably are."

They all silent…thinking deeply by themselves, what Makoto's said is true…they didn't know where they are. Suddenly they heard Usagi yelling, "I win!" They all give her a desperate sigh. Hiro just look at her and laugh…they wish they could be that careless about everything.

Usagi turns off the game and now busy eating Makoto's cookies. Hiro turns the television on and started watching the news. The reporter said that there is a storm appear trough all Japan at the end of this year and it possible to remain like that until the new year. He also said that the government has advised the people to not make a traveling activity due the possibility of the accident had increased during the storm.

"What is it? Suddenly a storm? Do you think this is related to the vision?" Minako gives her chocolate cookies to Artemis and Luna.

"I'm not sure…but let's think of the worst. We can't predict what the enemy's plan. But right now we should focus on finding the other Shintenou."

"That's maybe the hardest thing to do without having any clue." Ami joining the conversation, "Even if we used the computer on the base and search them by connecting our system to the all CCTV around the globe. It could take months before we finally took a hit."

They all nodding in agreement.

* * *

_**Wow...it's already my tenth chapters. Never knew I could write this much.**_

_**I've been doing the battle scenes these days...it's difficult to put it into words, but I'll do my best. Hope you'll like it.**_

_**Sometimes I wish I could be more like Usagi...be careless and free. What about you?**_


	11. Chapter 11 THE ATTACK

**ACT. 11 THE ATTACK**

"Until when you're going to stay here?" Hiro heard a voice came from behind him and turn his back. His smile when he saw her standing there in her miko outfit. He never thought someone could be this beautiful.

"Am I being forbid to come?" He didn't move from where he was.

"I can consider it…" Rei glared at him.

But he laughs at her. "You know that will not stop me for come here and see you, right?" She blushes for a moment.

"Whatever." She turns away…calling Phobos and Demos and feeding them.

"Hino-san, can I ask you something?" She didn't response but it didn't stop him anyway so he continue, "Why are you hating me now?" Rei look at him for a moment and then return to what she is doing. "Are you still didn't believe me? Because what I've done back in the Dark Kingdom? Because if you do, I can clearly tell you that…"

"I'm not hating you." He heard her voice…sounds like she trying to hold her tears. She clearing her throat once before looking at him directly in his eyes. That's was the first time she ever does it, "I'm not hating you." She convinces him, "It's just…we couldn't go back to what we had back then."

"Why not?"

"Because…it's because now I didn't see you like I used to before."

"You don't?"

"I don't." She clearing her answer. Hiro just stand there didn't react or objected it. Rei sighs, it looks like Hiro accepts it, "So…we still could be a friend."

"I don't want to be a friend…" He finally spoke up, "And I know you too."

"What are you talking about? I said it before that I…"

"I heard you." Hiro cut her words, "And I also heard the lies you've been trying to hide." Rei's heart skipped a bit. Is she really that bad at hiding something?

"Azai-kun…I'm not lying." She knew she say that mostly to herself.

"Hino-san…let's not pretend to each other." Hiro walks closely, "We both know that this feeling…even though, you would say this as memories…just exist because we remembering our past. I felt it now. Right now. I don't care about my past feelings. I care what I had now. And this feeling…this feeling is real. You just afraid to admit it."

He will always be like that. A "today's" man…he never look back…or worrying about the future…he live in now. Maybe that's why she will always be attracted to him, because he's so different, a total opposite of her. With him she can enjoy the day…cherishing every single thing and never regret. She wants to be more like him…she want to be with him…

Before she could say something, there is a loud thunder filling the air. They suddenly look above their head. The sky was dark…so dark…and the air becomes colder. Rei stands there with defensive gesture while Hiro getting more aware with his surrounding. They realize their surrounding had been too quite, no wind, no sounds. It's looking like the time has stop. And when they saw how Phobos and Demos stopped in the air they knew the time really has stop. Then suddenly out of nowhere there is this man standing in front them. He is tall, almost 2 meters and has a slim body. His white hair tied up into a long ponytail. But the most terrifying is the fact that he didn't have eyes…it just an empty space where the eyeballs should exist.

"Who are you?" He heard Rei yelling at the intruder. She already grabs her transformation pen, ready to used it in any moment.

"I came to collect them…the keys." His voice is sounds like a dry branch against the wall. So annoying…

"Keys?" Hiro repeated the man's words. He look at Rei, but that girl is as confused as he is. They didn't know what this man had been talking about.

"What keys? I don't understand what you were…" Rei couldn't finish her words. The man disappear from where he was, "What?"

Rei look at Hiro, her eyes wide open. Hiro following her gaze and suddenly realize that the tall guy now standing right behind him. In one of his hands there is this long blade…or maybe a clockwise…as big as he was, with a sharp edge pointing at Hiro's neck. "You will be first…East." The scary voice came out again. He's about to slice Hiro's throat when a sudden fire attack blows him few steps behind. Rei already transformed herself into her Senshi form.

The man look pissed, he turn to Mars and launch his attack, a miniature of a black hole forming in his palm and he throw it at her. She could escape from it just by an inch, the black hole hit a tree and explode it. Mars look at the man with more anticipated look. She gives him some of her serious attacks, but it seems goes for nothing. He had prepared now.

"Maybe I just have to rip you first." He forms another black hole in his hand. It's bigger than the previous one. Hiro look at Mars in concern face, she look exhausted. Fighting by herself does drain her power more than she used to. The black hole being launch and Hiro realize that Mars moving seconds too late. She will never avoid the attack. Hiro didn't know how but he run toward her, rushing to protect her…she knew it and doing the same thing. Her hand reach out…trying to stop him…they were both in the attack line. Just a second after that the big blast of darkness and light filling the shrine...

* * *

_**Today I post earlier...cause it's weekend here and I'm going home to my hometown.**_

_**I've finished some battle scenes and starting the climax of this story. It's really made my brain gasping for **_air_**. **_

_**But write this story surely an amazing experience for me. Thanks a lot for the reviews, keep doing that for my future chapters. Happy Weekends...**_


	12. Chapter 12 THE SEARCH IS BEGIN

**ACT. 12 ****THE SEARCH IS BEGIN**

Hiro opens his eyes. The last thing he remembers is he running toward Mars, trying to protect her. While the black hole became closer and closer. Then nothing. He remembers nothing. Is he dead? Again? He could see how Mars reaching out her hand trying to stop him. Saw her scared, her desperate to save him too, saw the truth behind all the rejection she's been giving him all this time. He closes his eyes once again, trying to get his sight clearer. He open it and see a white ceiling…he is inside a room. So maybe he still alive. Then he saw her face…look at him with concern and scared face.

"Hei…" He smile and her tears begin to fall to his cheek. He raise his hand and touching her face, swept the tears away, "What's with the sad look in your face?" He said and Rei's eyes wide open. After the blast, Hiro finally regains all of his memories, every single of it. About their meeting, about the war, about his death, about the reincarnation, about their fight, about his second death, everything…up to the smallest conversation they had before.

"Hiro…" His master's voice made him turn his head. His master sit a meter before him. Hiro was lying on Rei's lap, inside her room. The other Senshi and Usagi surrounding them. "Master…" he answer and trying to sit down, at first Rei hesitated to let him sit but maybe it the best way because her heart begin to racing when she realize Hiro was sleeping in her laps.

"You remember me?" Mamoru asked him.

"Yes…Everything." Hiro gives him an honor gaze. Mamoru smiled, one of his guardians already came back. "But…what happens? Where is this man who attacking us?" Hiro look back at Rei.

"He's gone…disappear. But maybe he will come back." Rei answers him, "You've been transforming and defending us."

"What?" Hiro look at his clothes…it's already changes. Not his white sweater, gray jacket and a gray jeans…it was his uniform. When he still serve Prince Endymion. A gray uniform plus a cloak. "How?"

"We're not sure how…but it seems that your power is returned along with your memories," Mamoru explains to him.

"I see…then how I…" He just thinking how to turn him back to his normal suit -is there any button or manual to do that- when the light surrounding him and the next second he already transform back to his usual clothes. In his hand, there is a bracelet with a jadeite greenish color. Maybe it his transformation device… "Nice…" He said.

"So..." Hiro sits beside Rei, "This man...he said something about the keys. And about it's the time to collected them...any idea?"

They all look at each other face, searching for the answer, but it seems nobody understands what the meaning of the keys or what is it... "No...I have no idea" Mamoru said.

"Ah, He also called me the East..."

"East?" Mamoru suddenly reacted when he heard that word, "It's the area you've responsible with back in Earth Kingdom, right?"

Hiro begins to realize it too, "Right...The Shintenou had responsibility about other small kingdoms, cities, and villages around the world."

"Yes...Kunzite's North, Zoisite's South, Nephrite's West, and you Jadeite's East."

"So he actually talking about the Shintenou...if we assumed that he look for them, so they were the keys?" Ami spoke up, a worried expression begin to build up in her face, "It's possible if he search for the others, right?"

"That's what I've concern of...we must find them faster than him. We can't let anything become too late." Mamoru agrees with her, the other Senshi nodding as well.

"But where do we have to start?" Makoto asked, "Like Ami said before, it's a hard thing to do."

"Indeed...but...Hiro said he was lost for couple months and ended up in a hospital with a major injury, right?" Mamoru begins to explain, "Maybe the other's too, we could search for information on some hospitals. Looking for a big accident, or lost person patients, or even the patients who had lost their memories."

"There are so many hospitals in Tokyo, and Japan, of course. Even Hiro being hospitalized in Hokkaido..." Minako tells them.

"We can use our computer's database...I think we had a database of any hospital in Japan. That's one of our sources when we look for your database before." Luna raises her body, a glimpse of optimistic came in everyone's face.

"We could try that...Amy could get the information from her mother and the hospital where she worked, right?" Mamoru turns to Ami who gives him an approval, "This is what we've got now...so at least we try..."

They all begin to walk down the stairs, a new hope begins to bloom in their heart. Even though, this new enemy also worried them, but the main priority here is to find the other Shintenou before that man. If they wait much longer, their chance to save the Shintenou, will also decrease. They can't save them back there...they will never want to repeat that again.

"Okay...see you then..." Mamoru waves his hand as he walks to the bus stop with Usagi, Luna, and Ami.

"Everyone! See you tomorrow!" Usagi waves her hand excitedly while Ami just smiles and made a small bow before she turn her back and following the couple.

"See you Rei-chan. Hiro-san." Makoto nod and tightening her jacket. Minako smiles and says goodbye too before heading with Artemis and Makoto to the opposite direction.

Hiro still stands on the road, the street light made a silhouette in his face. He still didn't attempt to move his feet. He just standing there, while Rei standing beside him with the same silent he had.

"I understand it now...the reason why you didn't want us to be together, like what we had in the past." He spoke up while still looking at his feet. "It's...just like what happened this afternoon when that man attacking us, right? You were afraid...afraid of the thought that you will end up losing me again." Hiro raises his head, look at the girl beside him. "Am I right?"

Rei return his gaze, she couldn't speak...it's already so hard to hold her tears from falling. She even trying so hard to remind herself to breath, because her heart's hurt so bad. The truth is more frightening than any dreams she ever had. Hiro lets out his sigh and walks closer to her, he held out one of his hands and touch Rei's face, his gaze become more gentle as he smiles sadly at her. Hiro bends his body forward and lightly touch her lips with his, feel her body become stiff but just for a moment before he could feel her lips returning his kiss.

"Idiot..." He said when they finally apart, "Don't you think I'm afraid too?"

Rei just look at him, couldn't find any words to say. They standing there while the snow keeps falling around them.

* * *

_**I've just watched Kotonoha no **_Niwa _**and remembered why I love the rain...**_

_**I love Makoto Shinkai's creation. They look so perfect and detail. I hope someday I could draw something like that.**_

_**The next chapter I'll started to write about the other Shintenou, maybe a some interaction between them and the other Senshi.**_

**_Just let me know about what you've been thinking..._**


	13. Chapter 13 SOUTH

**ACT. 13 SOUTH **

Toyotomi Eiichiro just finished his winter subclass, he brought his sketchbook in his left arm and put his bag on his shoulder. He was ready to leave the classroom when his teacher call him. He walks to the podium.

"Yes, Aburame-sensei?"

"I need some help from you Toyotomi-kun." The middle age man handed over some scripts to him, Eiichiro took it at read it, "There is an artist who wants to hold a showbiz in our college. Today his manager will come to check the preparation. Shirakawa-kun who was responsible for this being absent and I can't hand it over to just anybody." He explained it with a sad face, "So...I think because you were in art club and one of my best student then you could handle it...can you?"

Eiichiro smile at his teacher, "Sure...I'd loved to. Leave it to me." His smile even wider when he look on his teacher's brightened face, "When will this person come?"

"Oh..let's see..." Aburame-sensei look at his watch, "At 3 p.m, so you still have two hours to read the report and study it."

"Okay..." Eiichiro put the scripts inside his sketchbook and bow, "I'll excuse then Aburame-sensei." He walks out, close the door after bowing once again. He maybe had to change his schedules, but had an opportunity like this...how could he refuse?

"So what we had for now?" Minako bends her body try to read the information on the computer's screen.

"There some cases that close enough to our search...but still there is a bunch of them," Luna explains while her paw keeps busy above the keyboard. Beside her Ami keep read some papers in her hands, trying to find any specific information.

They all sit in the control room. Makoto and Rei sat in the corner, look at Ami's laptop that being connected to the server. Mamoru tries to look for information in some schools and colleges, while Hiro tries to ask the hospital in Hokkaido, look if there any other people who had the same accident as him.

"Where is Usagi?" Minako look around the control room, but she couldn't find her princess.

"Where do you think she is?" Rei sighs and look at the secret stair. The door already close so the people at game center didn't realize it.

"She's playing video games, right?" Minako exhales her breath and places her palm on her face. Nothing's change if you talk about Usagi...never can handle a specific and detail job.

"This..." Artemis pointing at the screen. The Senshi rushing to his side. "Hiro-kun said that there were a strange storm formed in the day when he disappear, right?" He look at Rei who nods in agreement. "There also a strange storm forming in Saitama, few months before Luna met Usagi. Here..." He pointing at the news, "It said that there were an accident in highschool's summer camp. The landslide happened and some student died, but one of their body couldn't be found."

"So?" Makoto put her hands above her head, "It happened couple times. The body may be buried because of the landslide."

"Look..." Amy shows a copy of the newspaper set few months after the accident.

"MIRACLE DOES HAPPENS. A HIGHSCHOOL BOY FOUND ALIVE AFTER MISSING FOR FIVE MONTHS." The headline of the news. It said that the boy was found by some villagers with a very bad shape injury and couldn't remember his identity. They speculated that after the accident the boy was being lost in the middle of the forest.

The Senshi look at each other with a bright face. Maybe this is what they were looking for. "Hurry...who is this boy name? Picture? Is there any picture?" Makoto being excited again...

"Here you go..." The profile of that person showed up on the screen and the Senshi gaps...the boy has a long blonde hair which being tied in a loose ponytail. The image of Zoisite showed in front of them as Toyotomi Eiichiro, a college student at the Tokyo University of Art.

"It's in Ueno, isn't it?" Minako checks the location, "Mamoru were near that area. I'll call him. Maybe he could find him faster."

"I should go too..." Ami stands up from her chair, she look at the other, "Ah...I mean..." Her face suddenly as red as a tomato when she realize how excited she was.

"Maybe it's better if Mamoru talks to him first." Minako calms her down, "I understand your feelings...but we didn't know if he can accept it easily like Hiro-kun did." Ami look disappointed, but she nods in the end, "We still had two persons to find..." She said while smiling at Minako and Makoto.

"It's bad!" They heard Luna raised her voice, "I found a magnetical disorder in Ueno area...especialy at that University."

"He found him too..." Rei said, didn't realize she says it out loud, "Mina! Hurry call Mamoru now! We have no time. We should go too. Now!" She grab her transformation pen and rushed climb the stair, the other Senshi follows her in seconds.

The manager is a tall man, really tall and wear a sunglass even after he already entering the building. Eiichiro started to feel uneasy standing beside this man. Maybe it what they called an aura...surely a person from the real art business.

"Here..."Eiichiro let the man walk before him, entering main hall, "This must be enough, we could show Akijima-sensei's work for at least fifteen of them. The visitors can look every item since they came in from this door..."

"Is the class already over?" The tall man asked him. His voice made Eiichiro had a goosebump, but even if he confused with the question Eiichiro smile and nodding, "Yes...it;s a winter break after all. But there is the night subclass in the other building."

"So...that's mean we were alone?"

"Ummm...yes."

"Great..." The man opens his jacket and let out a metal stick from his inner pocket and walk closer to where Eiichiro was standing.

"Ano...Motohashi-san?"

The man grabs his right shoulder, Eiichiro feels a crushing power pushed him to the wall behind him. His hand trying to move the man's arm, but his grab getting even stronger, crushing his bone. "I made a mistake before...I couldn't kill you. If I do the power will also disappear."

"What are you talking about?!" He can't moved his body, desperately watched the man in front of him held the metal stick up high above his head and without even hesitated stabbed Eiichiro's left shoulder with it. Eiichiro's scream filling the hall, his blue shirt turns red because of his blood.

"Now...I'll take it." The man put his free hand over his heart, Eiichiro look down and between his sweat he could see a shining object being pulled out from his chest, the next thing he felt is a burning sensation inside his head, like a fire to his skin. When the thing fully out from his body and held by the man, Eiichiro mind becomes blind...he seeing everything around him with a blurry vision. Sweat and blood flooding his shirt, the pain in his shoulder and his head made the room spinning. He almost faints when he heard the door being kicked open.

"Stop right there!" A voice came, "I'll never let you leave after what you did. Pretty Guardian with a Sailor Uniform. The warrior of love and justice. Sailor Moon. With the power of the Moon I'll punished you!"

"Cih..." The man looked at the blonde hair girl and the other people behind her. He pulled the metal stick from Eiichiro's shoulder, left him hitting the floor. "You can't stop me..."

"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Mercury launches her attack, made the room filled with a thick mist. She takes the opportunity to help Eiichiro and take him away from the man.

The other Senshi launch their attack to the man, but he could avoid them and standing in the podium unharmed, "The time will come for us to killing each other. But now I still have another thing to do..." He took of his sunglass off, showing his empty eyes, pointing at Hiro who standing at the door "I'll come for you again East...and that time I'll definitely have you." He let out a black shadow wave trough the room and made everyone fall to their knees. When they look up again, the hall is already empty.

They all sit in Mamoru's living room, waiting for Ami who still trying to treat Eiichiro's bleeding shoulder inside Mamoru's room...

The man in front of her stay unconscious since he came, the bleeding was already stopped few minutes ago. She grabs her mother's equipment as fast as she could after they came back from Ueno. Ami touched her fingers to his, held it tenderly. It's been a long time since the last time she ever did this.

She look at his face, he still sweating but not as much as before...his painful expression, it's just like he once had back in that cave when the lightning stroke him. Ami tightening her hold on his arm. Her memories of him used to fill with a childish smile and playful attitude. He is a carefree person, that's why she like him...she always wished that she could be more like him, being free, didn't concern about every detail...

She heard his breath become relaxed. He needs some rest, so she stands up, look at his face for the last time before secretly placing a kiss on his forehead. It's a good thing that the others decided to wait outside, doing this thing in front of many people surely will make her face burning like a hot summer sun. After calming her heartbeats, Ami opens the door and left Eiichiro in Mamoru's room.

"So?" Mamoru rise from his chair. "He will be fine..." Ami closes the door behind her, "He needs some rest."

They've been talking for almost half an hour when Makoto decided to make them dinner. "So...any idea why this man been after the Shintennou?" she asked. Hiro, who stand beside her, pour a coffee for him and Mamoru just shake his head.

When they still arguing about the reason, the door to Mamoru's room opened and Eiichiro walking out, still touching his shoulder. Ami stood up instantly, "You shouldn't move too much. It barely closed."

Eiichiro look up at her, "You did this?" He pointing at his bandaged shoulder. Ami blushed before quickly nodding at him, "Thanks..." He gives her his smile showing his white teeth, "I can always count on you, Mercury." He said and sit on the couch beside Ami.

"What?" Ami turn to him, surprise about his words. The other look at him with the same expression.

"Yeah...I remember." Eiichiro fixed his shirt or Mamoru's shirt. His shirt already drench with blood so it's impossible for him to wear it, "After the thing being pulled from me, I regain my memories."

"This thing...what is it?" Hiro handed him a cup of coffee before sitting beside Rei.

Eiichiro touch his chest, "My power...the source of my power." He answer and look up at Mamoru, "It's the core of our existence...that's all I know. Kunzite just said that this thing is really important, but he never told me the reason."

"So he searches for this thing? Hiro...he still didn't have yours, right?" Minako asked, remembering that Hiro can still transform into Jadeite back at the university. The man nodding at her.

"So this is mean the power already being transformed in his entire body, instead being held inside his body as a shining stone."

"What does that mean?"

"I guess before we could remember anything, this power along with the memory were being shield as a 'core' inside our body. Either we regain our power first or our full memory first, the 'core' finally open and with that become one with our bodies. Their existence couldn't be separated." Eiichiro touch his shoulder, the pain is still burned his flesh.

"In my case...because my power's core being pulled out by force it broke the shield and there for brings my memories back, the memories become one with my body but my power doesn't. In Jadeite case, his shield open on its own and with that he could have both of his power and his memories."

"So...that's mean he can do nothing with me again?"

"I'm not sure about that...because the core and our body is one...I can say that right now...your body...is the core itself."

"Great...now he after my body..." Hiro folds his arms in front of his chest, as he look at Rei. He saw the girl is already looking down at her laps, disappear into her own thought. Hiro sigh, understanding the meaning of her action. There is still a possibility that Hiro was in danger. And the possibility has just increased...


	14. Chapter 14 DECISION

**ACT. 14 DECISION **

They don't have any progress since Eiichiro been found. Rei avoiding Hiro again since they went home from Mamoru's place yesterday. Today she's being busy with New Year Eve's final preparation, later this day peoples will come to the shrine for spending the last day of this year and welcoming a new year...but she hope time could just stop right now. According to Eiichiro, Hiro probably in the most dangerous situation than the other Shintennou. His power core already mixed with his body, there's no way the man could pull it out from him without killing him.

Her cell phone rang, she look at it, Hiro called her again. For the sixth times this morning. She just staring at it...how she should answer it?

"So your cell phone was working properly." She heard his voice behind her. Rei turned her body facing Hiro who stand there with his navy blue jacket and white scarf, look extremely handsome in that outfit.

"I'm busy..." She said, put down her cell phone and continuing her activity. She watched Hiro keep walking and then sit down at Haiden's terrace. He just sit there and watching her in silent.

"It's because what Eiichiro said last night." He's not asking. "Our fate will be repeated and you afraid to face it." He continues, Rei picks up the box full of ema that they were prepared for the visitor later this night. She realizes how trembling her hand was…

"If you already understand that, then I don't have to explain it anymore." She said and walking away from him.

After a long silent Hiro smiled sadly, "I see…" he stand up and heading to the stairs, "Sorry for troubling you."

Rei stops her activity when she heard Hiro stop his walk and look up at the clear winter sky. "Rei..." It's the first time he ever called her by her name, "You know…I told you that I'm afraid too, didn't I?" Hiro look over his shoulder, his eyes look at Rei's back with a sad expression. "But I still living my life instead of running away and wearing a mask…"

She holds her breath, his words stabbing right into her heart. "If you keep acting brave and keep rejecting every person because they started getting too close to you…" Hiro turn away and starting to walk down the stairs… "Your fate that you've scared so much, they'll never change…"

Rei stay where she was, gazing at a box full of ema in front of her chest. He always could see right into her, knowing everything no matter how hard she tried to hide it. But it's better…it's better this way, right? Maybe someday she could forget about these feelings…Rei raise her head when a white cold thing falling to her hand…it's snowing again. She looked up at the sky…

The day when they finally met again, the snow is falling that day. The day when he came back again to confront her about his dream, it snowed too. Or in the day when he kissed her, it's snowing too. With all that memories filled her heart and mind…is she…really able to do that?

She turn her body and started to run, let the box hitting the white icy ground. She's running…as fast as she could until she reach the main street. She look around, but she couldn't find him. Hiro was already gone…

"_**Your fate that you've scared so much, they'll never change…"**_

Rei falling to her knees, she holding her chest trying to endure the pain that starting to crush her heart while her tears falling like crazy from her eyes. Once again…because she's being afraid of dealing with the pain...because she's being afraid of the uncertain future…once again…she losing him…without even could try to do anything…

* * *

Luna and Artemis were busy in the control room, looking for information about the last two Shintennou. But up until now, there were nothing special showed up on the computer screen.

The door was opened. Both of them look around with a defensive gesture. Ready for any intruder who break down to their base. When they saw Hiro waving his hand and smile, they begin relaxing and continuing their activity.

"So…where is the other?" He asked while grab a chair and starting to read the script before him.

"It's a New Year Eve…they all busy with their activities." Luna sigh, she deleting the information on the monitor, unuseful information again, "Usagi and Mamoru going to spent New Year Eve with Usagi's family. Ami's has an appointment with her father…she always spend her new year with him because her mother were busy at the hospital. Makoto said she has to watch her neighbor's children, she couldn't refuse because her neighbor always help her since she moved to this town. And Mina…"

"She already promised Rei that she's going to help her and her grandfather in the shrine…" Artemis look at him, wondering what trouble will his master make in the shrine this night. Poor Rei…

"So I guess it just the three of us." Hiro smiles sadly.

"Is everything alright?" Luna asked him. Hiro look at her before continuing his activity, "Yeah…I just hope we will find the other soon…"

They lost in their own duty, read all those informations and search for any clue of the other Shintennou. Hiro look at his watch…it's half past ten. He exhales his breath sharply, was he too harsh with Rei? But still, why is she being so stubborn. She always like that…keep everything by herself instead of depending on others…he already saw it, even in their past life…how she always trying so hard to hiding her weakness…that's not bad. But when she keep lying and lying even if it's hurting herself, he want to be someone she could rely on…

"Hiro-kun!" He heard Luna's voice and slide his chair to her side. "Here." Luna pointing at the screen. Their face sensor caught the same face from Japan Kendo Championship database. The data downloading was finished and Hiro quickly open it, Nephrite picture were showed up in the screen with his kendo outfit. His name was Tokugawa Seto, 22 years old, and living at Shibuya, Tokyo.

"Could you find his current location?" Hiro asks. Luna starting to type on the keyboard. "Artemis… contact the others! Look for anyone who could go find him with me." Artemis turn away and grabbing the communication device starting to call other Senshi. But they all being busy...

"He's in Shibuya Area..." Luna told him.

"They can't make it..." Artemis ended his call, "Mamoru and Usagi will go, but it maybe take a little more time. I can't reach Makoto and Ami. Mina and Rei are really busy in the shrine...should I call Toyotomi-kun?"

"No...if something happen, he doesn't have his power." Hiro started to think, "Luna, is there any unusual activity around that area?"

Luna look at her equipment, "Nothing so far..."

"Okay...I'll go." Hiro grabs his jacket, "Tell the others to catch up with me as soon as possible."

"Are you sure about this?" Artemis look worried.

"I'm not," Hiro smile and walk away, leaving the two of them inside the control room.

* * *

Seto open his apartment's window...his friends keep calling him, asked him to come to their new year party. But the championship is coming and he really need to practice, he put his _shinai_* down and walk to his kitchen, opening the refrigerator and looking for a beer...but nothing in there. He close it and with heavy steps grabbing his sweater then once again walk outside.

After buying a can of beer, Seto walk slowly to his apartment. Avoiding the main street he walk trough a shortcut alley. He was lost in the last tournament, that can't be happen again. Seto look behind him...a man just entering the alley. Maybe he's avoiding the crowd too. Seto took a sip of the beer and ignoring the man. But suddenly he feel a tap on his shoulder, when he try to turn over a massive power pushing him into the wall.

"What the...?!" He look at the man who was walking behind him before. His hand stay above Seto's chest, prevent him to run away. Seto look down and saw a long metal stick in the man's other hand. He trying to move but the pressure above his chest was so big. He wish he brought his _shinai_ or his _bokuto_* with him. "What do you want from me? Money? I can give it to you..."

"O...I already have what I need." The man voice slashing his ears.

Before Seto could ask, a freezing wind blow the man away. Seto fall to the ground, he look around. There is this guy standing in the alley with a weird costume...but somehow...he looks familiar...he saw it before...that outfit, that person. The man getting up again, Seto stand up instantly. There is no time for spacing out now, he must run...this man...he is dangerous.

But in seconds the man catch up with him and blocking his way...the metal stick in his left arm now turning into a big clockwise, he's getting closer to him, ready to slice him when the blonde guy pull out his own sword to blocking his attack.

"Not this time." The blonde hair guy said and starting to attack. But the man could avoid most of his attacks and returning the favor. The man is fast, faster than the blonde guy, a couple minutes later his clockwise stabbing the blonde guy right in his stomach, and he collapse to the ground.

"It won't kill you." The man pull his clockwise which filling with blood now.

Seto couldn't move from where he was...his heart beating so fast against his chest. He knew he can't defeat this man with the strength he has now. But...surely he won't die without trying...

The man started to walk in his direction...

_***Shinai is a kendo sword made of bamboo**_

_***Bokuto is a wooden sword used in kendo for practising 'Kata'**_


	15. Chapter 15 LOST

**ACT. 15 LOST **

Rei drop the teacup in her hand. What's with these uneasy feelings? Something bad...something really really bad is happening right now. But what?

"Rei? Are you okay?" Minako came from the main house. Rei didn't answer, her heart is beating so fast, why? Hiro's face show up in her mind and Rei look at the clouded sky, the storm is aproaching...please...she pray inside her heart...please don't. She turn away and starting to run, avoiding her grandfather's voice, avoiding Minako's question. She just run...

"Luna!" She talk to Luna using her communication device, "Where is Hiro?!"

* * *

Hiro watch desperately when the man throw Seto into the air before putting his clockwise through Seto's leg. He trying to stand up, but his bleeding made his head spinning. His consciousness starting to fade.

The man kneeling above Seto's body, his hand touching Seto's chest and just like when he did it to Eiichiro, the core starting to come out from Seto's body, make him scream in pain. He has to do something. Hiro uses his sword to help him stand, one of his hand covering the wound in his stomach, he moved toward the man, pointing his sword at him. But he's being aware of Hiro's attack. He launch his blackhole attack, even though Hiro could avoid it, he starting to losing his balance and ended up falling to his knees in front of the man.

His wound getting wider, the man placing his hand in Hiro's neck, choking him while pull him closer, "Pathetic..." he whispering to him. With his free hand, the man continuing to pull Seto's core...and it didn't take a long time before the shining stone fully out from Seto's body.

"Finally..." He look at the stone and smiling.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" a flash of fire arrow pierce the man's shoulder. He almost losing his griped at the stone. He turn his gaze and meet Rei's angry face. "Let him go..."

The man look at Hiro and smile, he stand up, still grabbing Hiro's neck. "You want him?" He laughs maniacally, "Let me see you try..."

"You..." Mars starting to launch her other attack, but the man surely surpass her power. Hiro tried with all his strength to release from the man's hand. He was breathing rapidly, his neck's hurt, his stomach too, he already lost a lot of blood.

"Get away!" He heard the man launch his shockwave attack and directly hit Mars, flew her few meters in the air before hitting the ground. Mars still lying on the ground when the man once again forming the black hole in his palm.

If it continues, Hiro would watch Mars die in front of him for the first time. He reach out for his knife behind his cap, and with his last strength, he stabbed the man's arm. Made him scream in pain. "You bastard!" he pull out the knife with his teeth, throwing it to the ground. He punches Hiro right into his wound, sending an excruciating pain through all his body. He could see Mars scream, even if he couldn't hear it...before passing out, he manage to say...

"Run..."

* * *

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus came and prevent the man's black hole attack. Sending it away from Mars' direction. It exploded on the empty street, creating a massive hole. "Mars! You alright?" She reach her side, help her to stand, when the other finally came.

Jupiter and Mamoru rushing to Nephrite's side, he's lying there, his leg was wounded by the clockwise. Mamoru tried to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, the other Senshi challenging the man in order to save Jadeite.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSHODY!"

The man jump to the nearest building, standing at the top with Jadeite being carried on his shoulder. "Soon...you will see the real purpose of this universe! The end has come…and no one could ever stop it."

He put his hand on the air and created a door, his body starting to disappear, entering the door. Mars chasing him, launching her fire arrow, but it was too late. Her attack just pierce into an empty air in the place where the man was standing before. Mars staring at empty spot and then moved into the street…Jadeite's blood filling it, created a darker color on the black street. His knife and sword lying not far from it…she took it. Grab it tightly to her chest while her tears starting to fall again…

* * *

"He will be fine." Mamoru try to convince her, "Jadeite is a strong warrior. He will survive."

Rei sit down on the couch in Ami's house. Minako and Usagi sit beside her while Makoto and Ami threatening Seto's wound. His wound were big and deep, with Mamoru being exhausted from healing almost everyone in there, Ami suggest them to take Seto to the hospital, it's much worse than Eiichiro's wound. Mamoru grab his jacket and after called a taxi he and Makoto took Seto to the hospital.

"Mamo-chan was right…he will be fine." Usagi smiled at her. Rei remain silent for a couple minutes, "I'm fine…" She said, stand up and walking to the window. The city were having a snow storm…but the people didn't aware of a real great danger around them.

"You did it again…" Mina crosses her arm in her chest. Rei turn around, look confused about her words. Mina took a deep breath and say, "You've been acting strong again." , Rei hold her breath. "Why you couldn't just say it out loud, scream out, or even crying. You just made that flat face and hiding everything inside."

"I can't change anything…even if I do that, I already lost him."

"We will take him back and everything will be alright," Usagi say it in a confidence tone.

"It's already being our fate…" Rei's voice trembling because her tears starting to show up in her eyes.

Minako and Ami remain silent, it already happens twice before…they losing them both in their past life and in their new life. What prove they have to convince their heart that those things will never happen again?

"No it's not!" Usagi grab Rei's shoulder, "You said it yourself, didn't you? When I was worried about my destiny." She made Rei look into her eyes, "That I'm not Princess Serenity, I don't have to follow her fate…It's not just me…You too…you don't have to follow their fate too!"

"Usagi..." Rei look at Usagi's serious face …it's true, she said that before. Usagi and Mamoru, they write their own destiny and living a brand new stories. Maybe she could have that too. Her new stories, a new ending.

" All of you, you already saved me so many times before. You've made sure that I will have a bright future with Mamo-chan. This time...it's my turn to make sure you have yours." Usagi look at Rei, Ami and Minako. They were now stunned by her words.

Usagi's right...Hiro's right. If she want to change her fate, she must fight for it and to make it come true…first she must save Hiro from that man, and…if they have to face another sad ending, at least…at least she has a chance to fight for their love.

She smile and nodding at Usagi, the snow falling furiously outside. Rei look at her reflection in the window… "This…this is what you mean with cherishing everything we had now...right?" She said it inside her heart.

* * *

Seto open his eyes, the light made his head spinning so he close it again. Maybe it's because of the morphine or maybe because of the beer, he's not sure.

"Nephrite…" He heard his master's voice. He try to answer but his throat's so dry. "Nephrite…" He heard another voice…a voice he's been missing so much, he open his eyes one more time, and after a few seconds he could see his master's worried face look directly at him.

"Master…" He finally manages to speak, he look around and realize he is in the hospital. His eyes caught Makoto's figure by his side, he smile weakly, "Hi.." He said touching her face tenderly, she wiped away her tears and returning his smile.

He look at his bandaged leg, remembering the event, he facing his master again, "Jadeite?"

"That man took him." His master look down with regret, "I failed again." But Seto touch his shoulder, convince him that it's not his fault.

"The others? What about the others? Is he got them too?"

"No…Zoisite is with us, but his power core has taken too." Mamoru sit down in the armchair beside his bed. "Kunzite, we still couldn't find him."

"I saw him." Nephrite look at his master.

"Yeah...me too, I saw every single of you in my dream. So I know he's in this world too." Mamoru explains it.

"No…Master…I saw him. In fact I knew him, he's working with my father!" Mamoru and Makoto look at him with a shock.


	16. Chapter 16 THE GUARDIAN'S FALL

**ACT. 16 THE GUARDIANS' FALL **

"No…Master…I saw him. In fact I knew him…he's working with my father!"

"He did?" Mamoru quickly rise up from his chair. He look at Makoto, can't believe that their getting this close to finding Kunzite.

"Yeah, his name was Oda Saburou, He's handling my father's company at New York couple years ago. Last time I heard he build his own company at Tokyo."

"Then he's here now…do you have his current contact?"

"No…but I can asked my father, they still working in some projects together…"

"Great…" Mamoru grab his jacket, looking for his cell phone, "We must tell the others." He started to dial Usagi's number.

* * *

He was in a large room, with black granite as it walls and dim crystal lamp being the only light source filling the area. He can't move his hand, it's being cuffs high above his head, he look down, his shirt was gone, he still wearing his pants, it was his ordinary clothes, not his transformation suit, his wound was closed already.

The large stone door was opened, and the man walk in, wearing a black long robe. He smile at Hiro, sending a chill sensation trough his vein. "What do you want from us?" Hiro asked him, his voice echoing in the room.

The man stop his steps in front of a large glass box, he took out Nephrite's core and place it inside the box, along with Zoisite's. "Darkness…" he said, "Everything came from the darkness." He turn at Hiro and started to walk closer to him. He standing in front of him, his empty eyes looks like a deep black hole, "You already wasting so many years inside the light, it's the time to return everything into the darkness…" He laugh…, "Now, excuse me…I have to collect my last trophy before I started the apocalypse."

Hiro never felt something so dark, even when he saw Metallia years ago. This darkness it way above any dark power he ever seen. After the man's left, Hiro trying to open his handcuffs, but it was locked so tight till it's hurting his hands. He sighs, wondering what happen with Rei after he passed out…is she okay? Did the man hurting her? Is she wounded? Hiro closed his eyes and whispering her name, praying for her safety.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Mamoru look at Minako, they standing in front of a large building. Seto said Oda Saburo 'Kunzite' were working in this building. Minako took a deep breath, trying to suppress her nervous heart. She nod at Mamoru and they begin to entering the lobby.

"Excuse me…" Mamoru talk with the receptionist, she smile at him with her eyes sparkling. It's not surprise, it's good that Usagi didn't come here with them. That girl's jealousy meter was so high. "We came to see Oda Saburo-san."

"Wait a moment." The girl check on her computer before returning to Mamoru, "Oda-san is going out right now." She said, "Ah!" She pointing at the door, "There he is…", Mamoru and Minako turn their head toward the door where they come from a minute ago. A long hair man walk trough that door and entering a black car. Minako starting to run, Mamoru was behind her. They trying to stop the car but it already moved…

"We were too late." Mamoru put his hand on his hips, looking at the car's direction. "Maybe we could asked that receptionist about his…" Mamoru stop his words when he look Minako raising her hand, command him to stay silent.

"Listen…" She look around, at first Mamoru didn't understand but then he look back at Minako with a serious face. It's silent…too silent. They are in the middle of the town yet they couldn't hear anything. Mamoru look around him, the activities were stopped. All people froze. As if the time has stopped around them. Minako starting to run toward Kunzite's direction. Mamoru reach his communication device and call the other Senshi before chasing Minako.

Oda Saburo's car hit a building beside the street, Mamoru and Minako rushing to the car. The back seat was empty, his driver were unconscious, his head bleeding after hitting the front glass. They look around trying to find Kunzite when a crash coming from their left. Oda Saburo was lying on the street, his long hair falling over his bleeding face, he covering his chest. Minako started to transform herself into Sailor Venus and approaching him.

"Are you alright?" She looks concern. "You…" Saburo look at her face with a longing face. Venus was about to open her mouth when heard a footsteps coming from the other side of the street. She turn around and finding the man holding his clockwise sword. Venus stand up, made her body as a barrier between the man and Saburo. Her hand's ready above her chain belt. Mamoru reach Saburo's side help him to stand.

"Take him away…" Venus told him, Mamoru take Saburo and starting to moved away when the other Senshi show up.

"Why you keep trying to fight me when you already knew how strong I was." The man look pissed off.

"Stop trying is not exist in our mind." Jupiter shout and with that launch her attack, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" It's hitting an empty ground, the man was already beside her, shocking her with his sudden kick. Jupiter tried to block it with her hands, but the shockwave of the kick send her back and hitting the wall…

Mercury come forward, she send a kick toward the man's back but he cloakture her legs and throw her to the building beside him, she hitting the glass window and fall inside the store. "MARS FLAME SNIPER," a burning arrow approaching him, but he could avoid it by jump backward, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus' chain pierce his right face, create a long scar on his right chin to his right ears. He catch her chain, pull her toward him and held her neck with his slender pale fingers, "Little creature…you're nothing for me." Venus tried so hard to getting free from his grab, her vision started to blur.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" a saber light cut his flesh, make it bleed. He let go Venus's neck and hold his hand while look furiously at Sailor Moon. He took his clockwise sword and heading to Sailor Moon. Mars trying to protect Sailor Moon but the man send her away by his attack, make her hit Jupiter who was running behind her.

He's move so fast, Sailor Moon couldn't even able to make a defense shield when his clockwise sword coming to her. Her eyes opened wide when she caught Mamoru's silhouette standing in front of her. The sword get trough Mamoru's right shoulder and it didn't stop, it stabbing Sailor Moon's shoulder too, sending them hitting the wall while the sword still stuck in their shoulder. The man pull his sword, leaving the wounded couple collapse in the street. He's heading toward Saburo, who is watching the entire action from the other side of the street.

Mercury and Jupiter heading the man, prevent him from moving forward. Hit their target couple times, but he catch Jupiter's punch and kick her, made her falling to her knees. He punches Mercury in her stomach before finally launch his attack on them, Mercury and Jupiter lying down in the street terribly wounded. Mars and Venus send their attack at once, it works at first, the man flew back, his is bleeding. But the attack made him mad, he running toward them, with a light speed he slice Venus and leave her falling to the street. Mars avoiding his sword, but his left arms hit her bad, she fall and the man kneeling beside her…

Mars couldn't move her body, she just look at the man furiously. He just smile at her and said, "I want to kill you. Desperately…but if I do that, you will miss the main event." He took something from his pocket, Mars eyes filling with anger when she saw Hiro's transformation bracelet, "I'll make you watch him disappear…slowly. Painfully…" He laugh and held out his hand, and as if there is a magnet on his palm, Saburo's body being pulled toward him. Saburo's stop in front of him, and just like before he begin to extracting the core from his body, made Saburo scream in pain as the core starting to come out. Mars trying to stop the man but her body was exhausted. So she just watching at Saburo's hurting face before he collapse beside her when his core finally taken… the next second, the man was disappear. Leaving them in the empty street...

* * *

_**There...all of the Shintennou has come out...**_

_**I turn my brain up side down when trying to find their name.**_

_**But if I'm right, all of their family name were came from 4 damyo in Japanese History**_

_**Kunzite : Oda Saburo = Oda Nobunaga**_

_**Nephrite : Tokugawa Seto = Tokugawa Ieyashu**_

_**Zoisite : Toyotomi Eiichiro = Toyotomi Hideyoshi**_

_**Jadeite : Azai Hiro = Azai Nagamasa**_

_**It almost done...so stay with me for a litlle longer**_

_**Thanks for everyone who has reviews, follow, and fav my stories. Keep doing that please...**_

_**I'm trying to be a better writer every single day.**_


	17. Chapter 17 KURO - THE DARKNESS

**ACT. 17 KURO – THE DARKNESS **

They were inside Oda Saburo's flat, he called Seto to help. He came along with Eiichiro. So now all of them sit at the living room, totally exhausted. Mamoru and Usagi still sleep at Saburo's room. Their wounds were the worse among the other. Eiichiro sit beside Ami, convince her to take a rest instead of checking everyone's wound. Makoto fall asleep at Seto's shoulder. Minako sit along with Rei in the kitchen, while Saburo heat the water to make some tea.

"Are you alright?" He look at Minako, she just nodding, look disappointed. "It's not your fault." He said again. Saburo take a sit in front of them and crossing his arms above his chest.

"Who is this guy?" Rei started to talk, "He seems different than any bad guy we've been fighting all this time."

"His name was Kuro." Saburo explained, "He's one of the most ancient creature in this universe. He's been trying to bring back our universe to the darkness." Ami and Eiichiro join them in the kitchen, "With our position, we could say that our kingdom was a center of this universe. What people don't know is that our planet created a pattern to keep everything where they were. The Earth Kingdom has a duty to keep the balance of it. The first King kept the balance by creating four keys, and give it to four guardians. North, South, West and East."

"Is it us?" Eiichiro asked, "So…what's the connection between us and Kuro?"

"If he destroy the keys…the balance of the universe will disappear. The route, the line, the stars, they will no longer stay where they were…it's like, the string that keep them circling in the same position will gone. And with that, the stars will crash with each others, the planets, the meteor, the galaxies, they will destroying each other…if that's continues…"

"There will nothing left." Minako finishing his words, "Just darkness."

"Indeed…" Saburo stand up, switch off the stove and start pouring it on the cups, "He already has all of it. The last thing to do is destroy it."

* * *

The man gave him a drug, it makes him passed out, but he still could feel the man open his handcuffs, take him on his shoulder and started to leave the granite room. After a while, the drugs started to disappear, Hiro slowly opened his eyes.

At first he couldn't recognizing where he is, he could see the horizon from there, and the city too, and the sky…it was dark…a thick cloud hang in above him, the storm started to form inside it. Hiro could see a flash of lightning way above his head. He looked around, realizing the red paint of the building, the lights, the highs. It's Tokyo Tower.

The man standing not far from him, he drew some pattern on the ground. Hiro then noticed that he drew it with his own blood. After the last line met the first one. The pattern begin to glow with a green light. He look up to the cloud, the storm getting even bigger. The man begin to repel a spell, and when he finished, a sudden black out happens in the entire Tokyo…or maybe in the entire world.

"Now…let's begin." He turn around at Hiro and smile widely.

* * *

The light suddenly off. Saburo open the curtain, the entire town was dark. He try to adjust his sight inside the dark, and he caught a weak green light forming in the top of Tokyo Tower.

"Look!" He's pointing at Tokyo Tower's direction. The other started to move to the window. "Something happened there."

Rei look up at the sky, the storm is approaching. Her feelings become more uneasy. This is not an ordinary storm. She could sense the evil inside it. "We must go there."

"We'll come with you." Seto grab his jacket but Makoto stop him.

"You must stay here." The other Senshi agreed with her idea, Saburo and Eiichiro's going to protest but Minako place her hand above Saburo's chest. "Take care of Mamoru and Usagi."

"Ami-chan…" Eiichiro begging her, but Ami just smile at him and shake her hand. Eiichiro punched the wall beside him with anger, "If only I had my power…" He whispered it between his teeth.

The Shintennou just watch the Senshi rushing to the Tokyo Tower. They wanted to be there. But without their power. They will be nothing than a burden. Saburo look at the close door to his room. The prince and the princess were wounded, their main duty were to made sure the couple's save. No matter what.

The people collapse in the entire city, they fall into a deep sleep. The Senshi reach the bottom of the tower, they transform into their Sailor form and by joining their hands, they created a circle light which brought them to the top of the tower. They reach the top floor, and there…they saw Kuro already begin the ritual.

The three stone were floating in the middle of the circle pattern, along with Hiro. His body started to glow in a greenish color, his skin was pale, and a dry blood covering his white pants. "Hiro…" Mars whispering his name. Hiro raise his head a little, look at Mars with a weak gaze.

"You're come in the perfect time. The end is about to happens." They look above and see Kuro floating at the air. His arms wide open, heading to the black storm above him. The thunders and lightning filling the clouds. Creating a frightening scene in front of them.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter starting the attack. It hitting the barrier around the man. "A shield.." She look pissed.

"We must destroy it…" Venus move forward creating an attack,

"VENUS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

They stand side by side, a light of power starting to form in their palm. Together they combining their power, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

The attack hit the barrier, shake it for a moment…it looks like the shield couldn't held any longer, but their attack already reach the limits. They're focusing all their strength to the attack. A sweat starting to come into their faces, their breath were furious. "It's not enough." Mercury said that, feeling exhausted.

"We can't stop now!" Mars shouted at them. She trying to hold her arms in the air for much longer.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" a source of energy binding the Sailor Planet Attack, creating a large cyclone of light toward the barrier. In seconds, the shield was shattered like a broken glass filling the air.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi look behind them. Sailor Moon was standing right there, Mamoru standing beside her, prevent her to fall, her body's still weak.

Kuro watch his shield falling to the ground in pieces. "You..." he glare at them. One of his hand soaring into the sky while the other been pointed at Sailor Moon. He send his black hole toward her but the Senshi already standing in front of her, creating their own shield. The attack hit their shield and exploded. The Sailor Senshi ready for another attack when they saw the cloud above them starting to changes. At first it circling and creating a tunnel but then it's getting bigger and bigger.

"It's a black hole." Saburo look at the dark sky, the tunnel has been wide open, a giant black hole appeared above the circe pattern where Hiro was. "Stop him! Now!"

The Senshi getting back to their counciousness. "We have no time." Venus told the other.

They run toward Kuro. Jupiter and Mercury sending him a kick. He lowering his hand to defense himself, the kicks send him few steps backward. "VENUS LOVE ME-CHAIN!" Venus throw her chain belt, tied Kuro's body and hurt him with the electric shock created by the chain. But it's only give a minor injury to his body. Kuro move to Venus' back in a blink of eyes. He linked his arm around her neck and pulled her toward his body.

"You will be the first." He said while tightening his held. Venus gasping for air while her hands trying to open Kuro's pinned around her neck. Her vision starting to faded when her lungs and brain desperately asking for oxygen. A sudden punch to Kuro's face made his grip loosen up, Venus use this chance to free herself. She coughs, gasping for air.

"Don't get in the way!" She heard Kuro scream in anger. Venus raise her head and stunned by the scenes, the one who punched Kuro was Saburo, and now he's become Kuro's next target. The eyeless man swung his black energy fist toward Saburo. Venus force herself to stand up and throw herself between Kuro and Saburo, she grab Saburo's body made herself as a shield, the attack hit her back badly, sending her and Saburo hitting one of the pole before falling to the ground.

The man look to the place where the stones and Hiro were, Mars trying to break the circle pattern, preventing the ritual from continued. This little creatures…they don't know when they should stop, Kuro curse himself. He must get rid of them sooner. He flew to Mars' side and pushed her with his shockwave attack. She blocking his attack with crossing her hands in front of her, but it still made her slide few meters back. He look up, the black hole was nearly complete. Just few more seconds and the ritual will be started.

Venus stands again, she look at her comrade. Giving them a signal to attacking Kuro at once. They nod in agreement, once again they stand in attacking mode, ready to release their power attack.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" The light pierce trough the air and pointing at Kuro.

He opened his arms wider, creating a black thin shield in front of him. The Sailor's attack hit the shield. Kuro could feel the power pressuring his barrier, he must defeat them. Fast. He began to form a black hole in both of his palm. Focusing all of his strength and then with a single blast he swept away the Senshi with the attack. Send them to hitting some poles and the ground. Wounded and exhausted.

But Kuro didn't stop there. He turned his attention to Sailor Moon, Mamoru and the Shintennou. He once again launched his attack. The Shintennou quickly protect Mamoru and Sailor Moon with their own bodies. The black hole get trough them and hit all of them, including Mamoru and Sailor Moon with a electric shock. They all collapse to their feet…

Hiro watch all his friends defeated by Kuro. He's trying to move his body, but the spell made his body as hard as the rock. He barely able to move his head, the black hole above him widely open, and it feels like it sucking his power. He feels weaker and weaker after the time past. His consciousness become blurry as if there is a thin fog started to form inside his mind.

"BEHOLD! THIS IS A TRUE PURPOSE OF THIS UNIVERSE! RETURN TO THE DARKNESS!" Kuro look up to the fully open black hole, he repel a spell and the black hole being activated. A lightning creating a circle around it, the wind blows furiously, and the air become so cold.

They all turn their gaze to Mars who suddenly scream Hiro's name in desperate voice. But then they realize what was happened, the three stones along with Hiro strated to disappear, their form little by little getting sucked by the black hole…

* * *

_**It almost **_weekend_** again here...I hope I could finish these stories in time.**_

_**Once again...I thank all of you who read, follow, favorite, and reviews my stories...I'm deeply sorry if you have a difficulty reading my poor English. I really do need more lesson and practices...**_

_**But, above all, I hope you enjoy and having fun when you read **_my_** stories.**_


	18. Chapter 18 OUR OWN DESTINY

**ACT. 18 OUR OWN DESTINY**

"We're too late." Seto hit the ground with his fist. He watches Hiro's body along with the three stones starting to get sucked by the black hole.

"We're not…we just have to cancel it." Jupiter stand up again, followed by her friends.

"We can't give up. Not now!" Venus wiped a blood and sweat from her chin, preparing her chain belt in her arms.

"Come on!" Mars move first, she jumped to Kuro's direction, "FIREBIRD SOUL!" She attack him, Kuro trying to escape it but the attack still burn his left arm. He's been unprepared. Kuro glare at her. He turn around and move to face her. Both of them involve in a serious battle. Some of Mars punch and kick hit Kuro as well as Kuro's attack. Mercury entering the battle. She swept Kuro's leg with hers, send him falling to the ground, Jupiter jump into the air and ready to attack Kuro with her mighty punch. But Kuro rolled over, causing her punch hitting the ground, creating a hole in the place she hit.

Jupiter turn her gaze immediately, without a second thought she jump again and attack Kuro with her elbow, Kuro defense himself, prevent Jupiter's attack by putting both of his hands in front of his body. But Jupiter already launch a kick to his body side, Kuro couldn't avoid it, he took the hit hard. It send him flew. Mars and Mercury already waiting for him on the other side. They attack him together, Kuro couldn't even form a defense. Mars and Mercury once again launch their punches and kicks, created new scars at Kuro's body.

Kuro jump and land on one of the pole on the top of Tokyo Tower. This intruder…they really are troublesome. He looked up, the black hole already perfect. It just need a few more time until the ritual finished and the keys destroyed. He must make them busy for a little longer.

* * *

From the side, Saburo and Eiichiro try to stop Sailor Moon and Mamoru to joining the battle. Their wounds were barely close and their energy has drained from the previous battle. Saburo looked at their friends, they too will run out of energy. Soon. They must finish this battle as soon as possible. If the battle continues, it's not just they failed saving Jadeite, but they probably fall before they ritual completed.

"Venus!" Saburo shout at her from the other side, "The pattern…you must destroy it." He's pointing at the circle.

Venus move to the pattern, but Kuro heading her, already send his kicks. He successfully stop Venus, but Mars run beside her, continuing Venus' move and reach the circle. She place her ofuda around the circle…meanwhile, Jupiter and Mercury try to made Kuro busy, prevent him from stopping Mars. Kuro hold their kick with his clockwise sword, then pushed them away, he turn his body to Mars who just finished put the last ofuda to the ground, matching the circle pattern. He swung his clockwise sword in her direction. Mars block it with her shoes, use the sword to jump away and take out one more ofuda, "AKURYO TAISAN!" She throw the ofuda to the pattern she has created, it blow up, made a massive chain explosion around the spell circle.

Suddenly the glow disappeared from the pattern, Hiro and the stones fall to the ground. The ritual has been interrupted, the black hole has stops pulling them. Kuro screams in anger, and with this he use all of his power to revenge the Senshi. He jump to Mars and this time he slice her body, creating a bleeding scar in her leg. Mars slide away from the next attack. Mercury and Jupiter took her place, but Kuro's power raise up along with his anger. He hit Mercury right on her stomach, she flew and about to hitting the pole when Eiichiro run to her direction, Mercury's body hit him, and Eiichiro being pushed back, his shoulder hit the pole so hard, his wound opened again. His shirt starting to turn red by his blood.

Kuro also slicing Jupiter's back when he avoiding her thunder attack. He's about to stab her when Venus' chain catches him. Her electric attack shocked Kuro's body. But he grab it ad while scream in anger send Venus to the air. She landed on Saburo's side, but her body lose it balance. Saburo quickly help her.

After manage to escape Venus' chain Kuro once again heading to Jupiter who stand behind him, just recover from the attack. With a speed of a lightning, he already stand in front of her and kick Jupiter, then step above both of her hands, his clockwise sword pointing at her chest. Jupiter try to move her body, but it feels so heavy she barely could move her hand. The sword pierce the air, Jupiter close her eyes, preparing for the attack.

CLANG!

Jupiter open her eyes to seeing what was happening. Seto already stopped Kuro sword using Jadeite's sword, "I couldn't let you lay another finger on her!"

In seconds Seto already challenging Kuro. It's nothing like when Seto was being attacked by Kuro before. Now, with a sword in his hand, it's a different story. Even without his power, Seto could keep up with Kuro's movement, even his speed. He swung the sword with a high speed and massive strength, in minutes, Kuro's body starting to fill by scars, creating by Seto's attack.

Venus joining the battle again, Saburo didn't hold her. He knew he will do that if he was in her shoes. She used her chain belt to prevent Kuro's movement. The table has turned once again. With their attack combine together, they finally cornered Kuro. Seto and Venus attack him at once. Venus chain tied around him when Seto used Jadeite's sword to stabbed Kuro's chest. Kuro forced his body to jump backward. He landed in the middle of the circle pattern. Kneel down while holding his now bleeding chest.

With being wounded by their attack, Kuro now standing inside his circle spell pattern and added some more spell, activating another shield. Hiro's body and the three stones remain inside. Since the ritual's stopped Hiro still couldn't move from his spot. He kneeling on the ground, his body filled with wounds. His blood formed a big dark pool in the spot where he is now.

They created a formation, once again the Senshi form their attack and shout it together, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" the light energy slice the cold air and hit the barrier…Kuro watch in despair when his barrier starting to crack. "SAILOR MOON! NOW!" Venus scream at her, Sailor Moon grab her stick and already pointing it toward the barrier.

"MOON PRINCESS HALA…"Before Sailor Moon could finished her attack, Kuro pulled Hiro's body and made Hiro stand in front of him. Sailor Moon stopped her attack, "DO IT! ATTACK!" Hiro command them, but the Senshi already stopped their attack too. Seeing them become hesitated Kuro suddenly launch his attack. He form his black wave and change it into a big black chain, slash it to their direction and hit all of them in a single attack.

"DO IT!" Mars could hear Hiro's shout, now while looking at her. Kuro still held Hiro in front of him. Use him as a human shield. Mars hesitated, with her exhausted body, there always be a chance for her to missed the target, and Hiro's life in the line. She look at his face, seeing a determine expression, he nod at her, encourage her, repeating his command few seconds ago. Mars tightening her fist, her heart pounding so hard.

Mars turn her gaze at the other and nod. It has to be done, no matter what. She believe in him. Just like he believe in her.

"We must attack it together!" Venus stand up, Saburo help her cause her feet started to losing it strength.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" She force herself to launch the attack. Eiichiro support her shoulder, sweat already filling their faces. They're breathing rapidly.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" She used her last power to swing her chain. Directly to the shield.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter once again attacking the shield, Seto stand beside her, used Jadeite's sword as a cane, his leg bleed again after he force his body to fight Kuro's.

Sailor Moon stand up, Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder, just like when he support her back in the day when they defeat Metallia. Sailor Moon focusing all her strength and launch her attack, "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

A massive blast filling the air when their attack hit the shield. The little crack that Jupiter has created a seconds ago get wider, a piece of the shield fall and forming a tiny hole.

"NOW!" Hiro scream at Mars, he give her a straight gaze. Command her to launch her attack that very seconds. Mars raise her hand and started to form an energy in her palm.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" With her last power, Mars shoot her arrow. Flying between a little gap in Kuro's broken shield. The arrow slice Hiro's right shoulder before finally stabbed Kuro's heart. The time around them stopped, Mars stoned in her spot, as well as the other. Suddenly, Hiro's body fall to the ground followed by the other three stones. Kuro's black hole starting to change, it forming a narrow tunnel, surrounding Kuro's body. Everyone could feel their bodies starting to get sucked by the black hole.

Venus could feel her body getting pull toward the black hole. She trying to keep in her spot, but the pulled became harder. She could feel her hand being hold, Saburo quickly grab her and hug her tightly. One of his hand grab the pole behind him. Seto run to Jupiter, hold her in his chest, his feet stand the ground strongly. Eiichiro and Ami protecting Sailor Moon and Mamoru, their wounded shoulder started to bleed again.

Hiro force himself to moved, he save the three other stones and held them inside his palm. But his body started to getting drag to the black hole. Mars run as fast as she could . she grab his body, held him so close to her body when the black hole above them started to change into a big cyclone before exploded into a massive wind and ice blast. Throw everyone of them to the ground. Pressing them with a huge gravity. Mars could feel her body being crush by the wind.

The pressure finally gone, Mars use her hand to hold her body from falling. She look at Hiro, his body filled with scars, he passed out in her embrace. Her eyes started to get heavy, her body feel so weight, she barely notice her wounded body before, but now it strike her and it feels like a thousand swords slicing her body. Without even realizing it, she transform back to her casual clothes, and falling beside Hiro's body…

* * *

Rei open her eyes, she could feel a warm sensation blanket her body. She moved her head a little and realized she's been lying against Hiro's shoulder. He's gazing to the horizon, the first sunray starting to showed up and filling the city with a light. The air was surprisingly warm despite they're still in the middle of the winter and the storm had just stopped. Rei look around. The other is still lying at the Tokyo Tower's top floor. Exhausted from the battle.

"It's gonna be a beautiful day." She heard Hiro's voice. His arm around her shoulder, drag her closer to him. Rei close her eyes again, enjoying the warm of his embrace.

"From now on?" She asked, Hiro keep silent for a moment before he turn his head a little to kiss Rei's forehead, "I can't promise you that." He said honestly, "But we will always have today to cherish for. That's why…we will be fine…you will be fine."

Future is still far away…they already pass through one obstacle and who can predict what will happen tomorrow? At some point they surely have to say goodbye. But that's one more reason why they have to cherish this day. Hiro was right, as long as they spend this day to the fullest. Give everything they had to live it. If someday they look back to this day…they will never regret it.

Rei looked up to facing Hiro, She smile at him. Her first ever smile since they met that Christmas Eve. She closed her eyes when Hiro's face starting to shortened their distance. There…in the top of Tokyo Tower, with a sun just rise in the east, and a brand new day has just begun, they shared a kiss.

* * *

_**30**__**th**__** Centuries…Crystal Tokyo**_

_**Mars sit at the bench under the tree in the middle of the garden where the Casablanca Lilies fill the field. She closed her eyes, listening to the voice of a little girl playing in the distance. Another voice came from beside her, she smile when she feels that warm. She open her eyes and look at Jadeite, sit beside her, his left leg above his right leg. His taunting fingers lay calmly above his right knee. He locked his gaze to the raven hair girl running in the field.**_

"_**How's Kyoto?" Mars ask him about his latest trip to Kyoto due to King Endymion's order.**_

"_**It's nice…but home is always gonna be the best place in the whole world." He answered and look at her from the corner of his eyes. "There is nothing to be worried now. Everything is so peaceful."**_

"_**It's surely been a peaceful days lately." She added, being bless by a beautiful days she's been living so far, "It's a bless."**_

_**She felt his hand hold her. Her body started to feels the warm, it spreading up into her heart. She smiled again. It's bec**__**o**__**me like a habit now, how she could naturally smile, especially when he's around. **_

"_**See…" He said, waving his free hand to the raven hair girl across the Casablanca Lilies' field. The little girl smiling at him and she started to run, approaching him. "I've told you didn't I?" He continued, "We will be fine…" He turn his gaze at Mars and smile, a sweet and gentle smile that always could make her catch her breath, "You will be fine."**_

_**Mars leaned forward and place a kiss on his lips, her heart filled with happiness she never thought she would get. She still look at him, right into his eyes and smile warmly, "You're right." She said, "You always right."**_

_**Jadeite then stand up, waiting for the little girl who run to his direction. The little girl throw herself into Jadeite's open arms.**_

"_**I'm home Mirai-chan," Jadeite smile even wider, he lift up the little girl, carrying her with his left arm and rub his nose with hers. She's laughing happily before answering, "Welcome home, Tou-chan." **_

**~THE END~**

* * *

**That's my story…thank you for everyone who support me all this time.**

**Thank you for the reviews,**** followers, and they who made my story one of their favorites**** for**

**i1976 - blu notte****, ****JFVM****, ****Syulai****, ****jeangreymullinsjr****, ****lilymoon80****, ****Cyborg****, ****Sage McGavin****, **

**lychee-ran****, ****Cure Spirit****, ****Japanese Black Angel****, ****Ranko's Knight****, ****Aruniga****, ****Helen delia****, ****Maiden Virgo****, ****Mokomiss****, ****Sokew86****, ****Venus5-Gryffindor****, ****dela1**

**I hope I could write some more stories…****. But…I think I'll take a break for ****now..****.****I've abandoned my job and it's time for some catch up.**

**See you. And once again THANK YOU …(FINAL BOW)**


End file.
